Présentation non officiel
by Totorsg
Summary: John doit retourner sur terre pour le mariage de son frère mais il a besoin qu’une personne l’accompagne.


**Présentation non-officiel  
**

**Genre:** Romance Shweir (pourquoi changer ??!! ^^)

**Résumé: ** John doit retourner sur terre pour le mariage de son frère mais il a besoin qu'une personne l'accompagne.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Une lettre, une lettre était posé, plié en deux sur le lit. Au loin on pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, on entendit claquement puis le silence pendant quelques minutes.**

**Tout d'un coup une porte s'ouvrit, des pieds nu apparurent et marchèrent jusqu'au lit, là une mains pris la lettre.**

**L'homme se laissa tombé sur le lit découvrant son visage, cet homme était le Colonel John Sheppard.**

**Il poussa un soupir puis déplia la lettre même si il l'avait déjà lu, il se remit à la lire. On pouvait y voir écrit. **

_« Cher Frangin,_

_Mary et Moi allons nous marié dans une semaine et bien sûr tu y es invité, tu reçoit cette lettre peut être un peut tard mais il était difficile de savoir à qui s'adresser pour te la faire parvenir. Comme tu le sais tout le monde se réunit toute la semaine dans la maison familiale, tout le monde est impatient de te revoir et de savoir ce que tu es devenu._

_En espérant te voir vite._

_Ton frère, Dylan. _

_Ps : Betty sera là et comme d'habitude à coter de toi, à moins que tu ais quelqu'un. »_

**John était heureux pour son frère depuis le temps que tout le monde attendait ce mariage. Mais lui et les mariages ce n'était pas ça, il se rendait compte à qu'elle point il y avait un vide dans sa vie, bon c'est vrai qu'il avait connu beaucoup de femme mais pour aucune d'entre elle il n'avait ressentit le grand amour enfin …**

**John relu la dernière ligne, Le PS, Betty serais là, John ne l'aimais pas mais comme à chaque mariage ils étaient les seuls célibataires, ils se retrouvaient tout les deux, c'était la coutume. Mais des mots lui revinrent à l'esprit « à moins que tu ais quelqu'un » tout d'un coup John eu une illumination, il replia la lettre, mit ses chaussures et quitta sa chambre. **

**Toc Toc Toc**

**Elizabeth :** Entrer _(relevant la tête)_ John ! Depuis quand vous frappez ?

**John :** _(offusqué_) Je frappe toujours.

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un sourire en coin_) non, d'habitude vous entrez sans prévenir, vous vous asseyez sur mon bureau et après vous faites part de votre présence, même si après ça je l'ai déjà remarqué, donc si vous avez frappez c'est que vous avez quelque chose à me demander.

**John :** _(il s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau d'Elizabeth)_ Vous savez que je dois aller sur terre pour le mariage de mon frère ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui, d'ailleurs si cela vous convient vous partez dans 2 h

**John :** Parfait !

**Elizabeth **: _(voyant que celui-ci ne bougeait pas_) Qu'est ce qu'il y a John ?

**John :** Vous savez que dans les mariages en général on essaie de mettre ensemble les célibataires et cette fois-ci encore je vais être à coter d'une personne que je n'aime pas du tout.

**Elizabet :** Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour vous.

**John :** Venait avec moi !

**Elizabeth :** _(légèrement outré_) Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les bouche trou John !

**John :** _(réalisant sa gaffe_) Non, C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est sûr que cela m'éviterais cette femme mais j'ai vraiment envie que vous m'accompagniez à ce mariage.

**Elizabeth :** John, je ne peux pas, la citée…

**John **: La citée peut très bien ce débrouiller sans vous, Teyla peut sans occuper et ce n'est que pour 1semaine.

**Elizabeth :** Je ne sais pas…

**John :** Cela vous ferait du bien de changer d'air, revoir notre planète et vous allez en apprendre plus sur moi.

**A cette dernière phrase, Elizabeth réfléchit un instant, C'est vrai que cela lui ferait du bien et puis l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur son colonel préférer lui plaisait. John pouvait parfois avoir des arguments convaincant enfin même sans ça il arrivé toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle mais après tous, qui pouvait résister à son regard et à se sourire dont il avait le secret, Elizabeth se gifla mentalement, il fallait qu'elle arrête de dérailler à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à John.**

**Elizabeth :** _(relevant la tête vers John)_ C'est d'accord, je viens avec vous.

**John **: Génial !

**Il était si content qu'il se leva de son siège fit le tour du bureau d'Elizabeth et l'embrassa sur la joue puis il parti en lâchant un « à dans 2h ».**

**2h plus tard en salle d'embarquement, Elizabeth donnée ses dernières recommandations à Teyla.**

**Elizabeth ****:** Il reste quelques rapports sur mon bureau, sinon je vous ai donné la clef USB. Oh et aussi, il y a …

**Teyla :** Elizabeth, ça va aller, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous remplace, profitez de votre semaine, de ce retour au source.

**Elizabeth :** _(enlaçant l'athosiènne_) Merci, Teyla, Bonne chance à vous.

**John :** On y va.

**Elizabeth lui fit signe qu'elle était prête, ils prirent leurs affaires, adressèrent un dernier signe à leur amis puis passèrent la porte.**

**Arrivé de l'autre coter, ils furent accueillit par les généraux Landry et O'neill ; il eu un bref débriefing puis ils purent quitter la base. Une voiture avait était mise à leur disposition. John prit le volant et se mit en route en direction de la maison familiale des Sheppard.**

**Sur la route, John expliqua certaine chose sur sa famille, il avait 2 frères et une sœur et que son père était mort depuis un peut plus de 3 ans. En 2h Elizabeth avait appris déjà pas mal de chose sur John que en 3 ans, certes ce n'étais pas grand chose, juste des formalités pour ne pas arrivé chez les Sheppard ignorante.**

**Après 2h de route, ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison familiale. C'était une maison comme toute les maisons du quartier mais elle était assez grande pour pouvoir contenir une famille nombreuse, le jardin encercler la maison, la pelouse était très bien entretenu et des fleurs bordées l'allée de pierre jusqu'au perron**.

**Elizabeth : **_**(**__regardant la maison)_ C'est une belle maison

**John :** Oui, c'est vrai, ma mère l'entretiens avec soin.

**Elizabeth :** C'est ce que je vois.

**John :** _(sortant de la voiture_) On y va _(dehors_) On prendra les valises plus tard,

**Elizabeth et John s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, là John sonna.**

**John :** _(voyant les mains d'Elizabeth se tortiller_) Vous n'avez pas a être anxieuse.

**Elizabeth :** _(mettant ses mains derrière son dos)_ Mais je ne suis pas anxieuse.

**John :** _(avec un sourire_) Si vous le dite

**Il reporta son attention sur la porte, John savait que Elizabeth lui mentait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était anxieuse, après tout c'était lui qui devait l'être, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs, il allait la présenter à sa famille et c'était important pour lui que celle-ci aime Elizabeth. Quand à Elizabeth, il est vrai qu'elle était anxieuse mais elle ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi après tout, elle allait juste rencontrer la famille de sheppard, un ami, ce n'était pas si incroyable que ça et pourtant Elizabeth appréhendait cette rencontre comme le jour où elle avait rencontrer celle de Simon et encore elle n'avait pas était aussi anxieuse que ça. **

**Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit et une femme aux cheveux blancs, la soixantaine apparut.**

**Mère de John :** _(avec un sourire_) John !

**John :** _(la prenant dans ses bras_) Maman _(se détachant d'elle_) Maman, je te présente Elizabeth Weir, Elizabeth je vous présente ma mère, Martha Sheppard.

**Elizabeth voulu lui serrer la main mais …**

**Martha :** (_toujours aussi souriante_) Ah non ! Pas de ça ma fille. _(Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise)_ Enchanter de vous rencontrez. Dans les peux de lettre que ma envoyé mon fils, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

**Elizabeth :** _(regardant John)_ Vraiment ?! Je suis moi aussi enchanté de vous connaître.

**Voix :** Maman c'est qui ?

**Martha :** _(comprenant le regard de son fils_) Ils sont dans le salon.

**John se dirigea vers le salon, à peine fut-il son entrée que sa sœur lui sauta dessus « John ! », sa sœur était brune, elle avait des cheveux mit long, et avait des traits fins aux niveaux de son visage.**

**John :** _(l'embrassant_) Alors tite sœur comment ça va ?

**Mélinda :** Très bien, toi aussi à ce que je vois.

**John lui sourit quand tout d'un coup 2 hommes s'approchèrent de lui, se prirent dans les bras et commencèrent déjà à se chamailler en mimant des gestes de boxe. Elizabeth regardait ces petites scènes se dérouler devant elle, elle trouvait ce tableau très touchant, apparemment cette famille était très soudée.**

**Martha :** (_s'approchant d'Elizabeth)_ Allez venez, n'ayez pas peur. _(Entrant dans le salon avec Elizabeth)_ John !

**John :** _(se retournant et voyant Elizabeth_) Oh oui, DSL

**Gary : **(_regardant Elizabeth_) Oh Notre petit Johnny nous a ramené une femme

**John :** T'emballes pas Gary. Melinda, Gary, Dylan, je vous présente le Dr Elizabeth Weir, ma patronne et amie, Elizabeth je vous présente, Ma petite sœur Mélinda, mon grand frère Gary et mon petit frère Dylan, c'est lui qui se mari.

**Elizabeth :** Enchantez (_à Dylan)_ Et félicitation.

**Mélinda, Gary, Dylan :** mais de même.

**Gary :** Comme ça vous êtes juste amis ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui, pourquoi ?

**Gary :** Oh c'est juste que ….

**Dylan :** Que d'habitude quand John est avec une aussi jolie femme que vous, ils ne sont pas que amis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?!

**John :** tout le monde change

**Gary : **_(peut convaincu_) Mwai.

**Martha :** laissez les tranquille, _(à Elizabeth et John) _je vais vous montrez vos chambres. Vous pourrez déjà vous installer le temps que Mary et Lisa arrivent.

**La mère de John leur montra leur chambre qui était juste à coter l'une de l'autre Elizabeth et John allèrent chercher leur valise dans la voiture, les portèrent à leur chambre et rangèrent leurs affaires dans les armoires. **

**Quelque minutes plus tard, tout d'eux descendirent et se fut à nouveaux les présentations, Mary la future femme de Dylan et Lisa, la femme de Gary était arrivées et comme tout le monde était là, le repas pu commencer. Tout le monde s'installa sur les fauteuils autour de la table de salon, des crudités, biscuits et aliment en tout genre était à disposition, c'était un « apéritif géant », Elizabeth et John c'étaient assis l'un à coter de l'autre ne voulant pas laisser celle-ci toute seul mais dans le fil des conversations Elizabeth c'étaient tout de suite mise à discuter avec les filles et la mère de John, tandis que les garçons parlaient entre eux de leur sujet favoris. Au bout d'un moment les discutions se croisèrent et l'attention vint se poser sur John et Elizabeth.**

**Gary :** Alors comme ça Elizabeth vous êtes la patronne de John ?

**Elizabeth :** Hé oui !

**Dylan :** Il doit vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

**Elizabeth :** _(regardant John_) Oui, effectivement c'est arrivé plusieurs fois que John sape mon autorité mais parfois cela nous sauve la vie.

**Gary :** John n'a jamais était doué pour les règles surtout si elle venait d'une femme

**John :** C'est vrai mais j'ai changé

**Gary :** _(rigolant)_ Toi, changé ?!

**John :** Hé ! (_Regardant Elizabeth_) J'ai énormément de respect et d'admiration pour Elizabeth même si parfois on a des désaccords.

**Dylan :** _(regardant John et rigolant_) Mais vous n'êtes pas mon frère ! _(À Elizabeth)_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait ou alors c'est juste le fait que ce soit VOUS !

**John :** Commencez pas les gars.

**Gary :** Non mais c'est vrai, _(à Elizabeth_) Vous devez être importante pour John surtout pour qu'il vous emmène ici, jamais il …

**John :** _(coupant son frère)_ Gary ! Non, tais toi

**Martha :** Laisser votre frère et son amie tranquille.

**John :** (_pour changer de sujet)_ Au fait Gary le bébé est pour quand ?

**Lisa :** _(allant s'asseoir à coter de son mari_) Pour dans 2 mois.

**John :** Je peux ?!

**Lisa :** Bien sûr.

**John s'approcha de Lisa est posa sa main sur son ventre arrondie, là il senti le petit bouger, les yeux de John c'était tout d'un coup émerveiller et Elizabeth s'en était aperçut, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène qui elle devait l'avouer était adorable, voir John ainsi était peut habituel et il était très touchant, tout d'un coup une image de John un bébé dans les bras avec elle à coter lui vint à l'esprit… elle secoua légèrement la tête, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça ? Toute l'attention était désormais portait sur le futur bébé de Gary et Lisa. Mélinda, elle, commençait à débarrasser la table, Elizabeth lui proposa de l'aider. C'est comme ça qu'elles se retrouvèrent toute les deux dans la cuisine à ranger les affaires.**

**Elizabeth :** Vous devez être contente de revoir votre frère.

**Mélinda :** Vous pouvez me tutoyez.

**Elizabeth :** Seulement si tu me tutoie aussi.

**Mélinda :** _(avec un sourire_) c'est vrai que je suis très contente de le revoir, surtout qu'on ne sait pas réellement où il est et ce qu'il fait vu que c'est secret défense.

**Elizabeth :** C'est normal.

**Mélinda :** Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il va bien, il à l'air heureux, je peux te poser une question ?

**Elizabeth :** Bien sûr

**Mélinda :** Comment il ta demander de venir ?

**Elizabeth :** Il est juste arrivé dans mon bureau, il m'a dit que cette fois encore il serait à coter d'une femme qu'il n'aimait pas et donc il ma demander de venir, j'ai d'abord refuser car je ne suis pas là pour jouer les bouche trou mais il m'a dit qu'il aimerait vraiment que je l'accompagne, que sa me ferais du bien et que j'en apprendrais plus sur lui_, (en souriant)_ j'avoue que ce dernier argument ma convaincu.

**Mélinda :** Je vois, toujours très doué mon frère avec les femmes _(elles se mirent à rire)_ c'est vrai que John est assez mystérieux. Gary et Dylan le Chari beaucoup, tu l'as sans doute remarqué quand ils t'ont vue.

**Elizabteh :** _(Elizabeth acquiesça)_ Oui j'ai pu le remarquer.

**Mélinda :** Et à mon avis vous allez les avoir sur le dos toute la semaine surtout que vous êtes les deux célibataire de la maison _(souriant)_ mais ne t'en fais pas maman est toujours là pour les faire taire

**Sur ceux, Melinda et Elizabeth retournèrent dans le salon avec le reste de la famille.**

**La soirée continua jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit puis chacun allèrent profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. **

**Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth se réveilla vers 10h ce qui la surpris elle-même, pour une fois qu'elle avait pus bien dormir du début à la fin, elle en avait bien profité. **

**Elle descendit les escaliers et retrouva pratiquement tout le monde à table en train de déjeuner.**

**Martha :** Bonjour Elizabeth

**Elizabeth :** Bonjour Martha _(à tous le monde)_ Bonjour.

**Tous :** Bonjour !

**Martha :** vous voulez du café ?

**Elizabeth :** _(s'asseyant à une place)_ oui, je veux bien merci

**Gary :** croissant ?!

**Elizabeth :** _(prenant le croissant)_ Merci

**Martha :** _(lui donnant son bol de café)_ N'hésite pas à te servir, tu fais comme chez toi ma fille.

**Elizabeth **: d'accord _(tartinant son croissant de beurre)_ John n'est toujours pas levé ?

**Dylan :** Non, pourtant ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se lever tard.

**Elizabeth :** Vous êtes sur que l'ont parle de la même personne ?! Car le John que je connais à plutôt tendance à ce lever tard et à être en retard au briefing.

**Mélinda **: Vraiment, Notre John ?!

**Voix :** Qu'est ce qu'il a votre John ?!

**Dylan :** Oh Johnny, ta patronne nous disait que tu étais devenu un lève tard et souvent à la bourre.

**John :** _(s'asseyant en face d'Elizabeth et la regardant_) Oh elle vous a vraiment dit ça ?!

**Gary :** _(rigolant) _Oui, elle a vendu la mèche.

**John :** Merci Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est la vérité John.

**John :** J'essaierais de changer ça quand nous rentrerons.

**Elizabeth lui souri avant de croquer dans son croissant puis le petit déjeuner se passa toujours dans la bonne humeur. **

**La journée se passa tout aussi bien, Mélinda, Lisa et Mary accaparèrent Elizabeth toute la journée, au plus grand damne de John, pour aller faire du shopping, chercher la robe de Mary et trouver à Elizabeth quelque chose à se mettre pour le mariage. **

**Les garçons, eux de leur coter firent de même, même si cela, il faut l'avouer dura beaucoup moins longtemps que les filles qui elle ne rentrèrent pas avant 18h. **

**John :** _(voyant les filles entrée)_ Ah vous voilà enfin !

**Mélinda :** oh ! merci John on à passé une bonne journée et toi ?

**Dylan :** Vous étiez passé où ?

**Lisa :** On a était chercher la robe de Mary et les notre pour le mariage.

**John :** nous aussi et cela nous à pas pris toute l'après midi !

**Gary :** Ne faite pas attention, il est insupportable depuis qu'on est rentré _(à Elizabeth) _Tu lui manquais je crois

**John :** Oh toi la ferme !

**Mary :** Justement si on a était aussi longue, c'est qu'on en a profiter pour un peut plus faire connaissance avec Elizabeth et par la même occasion lui trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos pour le mariage.

**Elizabeth **: Vous n'auriez tout de même pas voulu que je me retrouve en sous vêtement à se mariage ?!

**Lisa :** _(voyant le regard de John)_ Oh ne le tente pas, je crois que cela ne lui aurais pas déplus du tout.

**Mélinda :** Mais tu nous remercieras certainement car la robe qu'elle a prise lui va à merveille.

**Elizabteh :** _(à John)_ Alors comme ça je vous manque Sheppard ?!

**John :** _(se frottant nerveusement la nuque_) EEuuhhh… c'est à dire que … non enfin peut être, non oohhh, laissez tomber, ce sont mes imbéciles de frère qui raconte que des conneries.

**John parti tout bougon sur le canapé.**

**Elizabeth :** _(Rigolant)_ Oh ! Mr Boude (_aux filles mais assez fort pour que John entende)_ Il est si mignon quand il boude.

**Tout d'un coup John qui s'était affalé sur le canapé se redressa et tourna la tête vers Elizabeth.**

**John :** _(souriant)_ Alors comme ça je suis Mignon Dr weir ?!

**Elizabeth lui sourit et s'avança vers le fauteuil, John étant dos à elle, elle se pencha vers lui et l'enlaça de ses bras. Quand John senti Elizabeth encercler le haut de son buste et ses mains se poser sur son torse, il eu un léger frisson, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche l'un de l'autre, et le fait qu'elle ai osé faire ça le déstabilisait totalement**.

**Elizabeth :** _(lui chuchotant à l'oreille)_ Oui, j'avoue, je vous trouve mignon _(lui déposant un baiser sur la joue)_ comme toujours.

**Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir que déjà elle était montée avec toutes les filles pour ranger leurs affaires. **

**Dans les escalier.**

**Mélinda :** Alors comme ça il te laissait indifférente notre Johnny _(la regardant)_ Mon œil !!

**Lisa :** Va falloir qu'on en rediscute toute les 4.

**Mary :** Alors c'était comment de se laisser aller ?

**Elizabeth :** Très … existant.

**Toute les 4 finirent leur monté dans un fou rire total. **

**Les garçons, eux n'avaient toujours pas bougé et ils regardaient John qui s'était retourné vers les escaliers un sourire béa sur les lèvres. **

**Gary :** _(entendant les éclats de rire des filles)_ Là faut avouer, elle ta bien eu.

**John :** _(lui balançant le coussin en pleine figure)_ Oh la ferme, c'est de ta faute tout ça.

**Dylan :** Bah oui bien sûr ose nous dire que tu n'as pas apprécié.

**Si il n'avait pas apprécié, elle avait était si proche de lui, elle avait posé ses mains si délicate sur son torse, rien qu'en y repensant il ne pus s'empêcher de frémir et puis elle avait été si proche qu'il avait pus sentir son parfum si doux de pivoine, sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et surtout oh ! Oui surtout sentir ses lèvres se poser sur sa joue, Oh que oui il avait apprécié. **

**Gary :** _(voyant son sourire et son regard)_ Oh c'est pas vrai ?! _(Lui balançant le coussin_) Espèce de petit cachottier !

**Dylan :** _(rigolant)_ Tu es in love de ta patronne !

**John :** _(toujours souriant)_ Oh ça va vous deux

**Dylan :** _(s'asseyant à coter de John)_ Allez dis nous tout !

**Gary :** _(faisant de même)_ C'est pour ça que tu nous l'as amener.

**John :** Non !.... Enfin …. Peut être, (_devant leur regard insistant)_ Bon ok c'est exactement pour ça, c'était plus ou moins une occasion de vous la présenter pour savoir ce que vous en penseriez.

**Gary :** Ba écoute nous on la pas beaucoup vu, ni beaucoup eu l'occasion de lui parler mais personnellement elle ma déjà fait une bonne impression, c'est une fille très gentille et elle est très belle.

**Dylan :** Oui très.

**John **_**:**__ (tout fier)_ Oui, je sais.

**Dylan :** en tout cas les filles l'ont déjà adopté.

**John :** _(avec une grimace)_ j'ai remarqué.

**Gary :** Tu compte profiter de cette semaine pour te rapprocher d'elle j'espère.

**John :** Oui, en même temps c'est un peut pour ça aussi que je l'ai amené

**Dylan :** euh je voudrai pas te casser le moral mais tu sais si c'est réciproque par ce que …

**John :** _(se frottant la nuque_) non pas exactement, c'est vrai que c'est un risque de me faire envoyer sur les roses mais … je sais pas, on est assez proche et je ne pourrait pas l'expliquer mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose.

**Gary :** En même temps, elle a accepté de t'accompagner et vu ce qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de problème.

**John :** j'espère.

**Dylan :** J'en reviens pas notre Johnny serais belle est bien amoureux ! Cette femme ta vraiment transformé.

**John :** _(soupirant avec un sourire sur les lèvres)_ Hé oui !

**C'est vrai que John voulait profiter de cette semaine pour se rapprocher d'Elizabeth mais avec tout le monde qu'il y avait dans cette maison cela risquerait de toujours être fort impersonnelle et pas assez privé pour une soirée rien qu'à eux deux, enfin, il trouverait bien une solution, avec l'aide de ses frères. **

**Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se leva à son heure, le midi arriva et John pu avoir une nouvelle fois les nerfs en pelote.**

**Martha : **_**(**__voyant les filles sortirent)_ où allez vous ?!

**Lisa :** On va mangez toute les 4 au restaurant.

**Mary :** entre filles.

**John :** _(ayant entendu)_ ah non il est hors de question que vous me ….

**Trop tard la porte se referma.**

**John :** _(criant)_ c'est pas vrai ! _(En colère, à ses frère) _vos femmes, notre sœur ou pas je vais les tuer !

**C'est ainsi que John fut encore une fois privée de son Elizabeth. **

**Les filles, elles partirent toute en riant. **

**Mélinda :** John va encore passer sa colère sur nous en rentrant.

**Lisa :** Oh mais je suis sur qu'Elizabeth se fera un plaisir de s'en occuper

**Elizabeth :** Ne vous inquiété pas je dirais que c'est de ma faute.

**Sur ceux, elles partirent en ville et se trouvèrent un petit restaurant tranquille, elles rentrèrent et s'installèrent. Elle choisirent leur repas et prirent commande mais pendant l'apéritif la discussion tourna sur le sujet que tous voulaient aborder mise à part peut être Elizabeth. **

**Mélinda :** Et si on parlais du sujet qui nous intéresse vraiment !?

**Elizabeth :** _(innocemment_) qu'elle sujet ?

**Mary :** Oui fait l'innocente !

**Mélinda :** Le sujet toi et Johnny.

**Elizabeth :** Oh ce sujet !

**Lisa :** Oui, ce sujet, hier tu nous a dit que tu y était indifférente mais vu ton comportement en rentrant moi je dis il y a anguille sous roche.

**Elizabeth :** Hé pourtant nous somme juste amis, des amis très proche mais ça s'arrête là.

**Mary :** ça s'arrête peut être là dans votre relation mais je suis sûr que ton cœur va beaucoup plus loin que cette simple amitié.

**Elizabteh :** ….

**Mélinda :** allez, je suis sûr que mon frère ne te laisse pas indifférente

**Elizabeth :** bon ok, j'ai peut être un léger _(voyant le regard de Mélinda)_ ok un gros faible pour John mais de toute façon même si … il ne pourrait rien se passer entre nous.

**Lisa :** Pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth : **Je suis sa patronne et si on avait une liaison et que nos supérieurs l'apprenaient nous risquerions d'en prendre pour notre grade.

**Mary :** Peut être mais qui sait si sa se trouve ils vous laisseraient tranquille, tu ne peut pas savoir sans vous avoir donné une chance.

**Elizabeth :** Tu as peut être raison mais de toute façon je ne sais pas si John …

**Mélinda :** Je connais mon frère et je peux te dire que tu lui plais, ça se voit. D'ailleurs si il ta amené ici c'est qu'il tient beaucoup à toi et que tu es importante pour lui. John ne nous a jamais directement présenté une de ses petite copine _(voyant qu'Elizabeth allait réagir_) Ni m'aime une simple amie, on était obligé de forcer les choses qui on voulait voir les femmes qui étaient dans sa vie.

**Lisa :** De toute façon je crois que plus ou moins vous savez que vos sentiments sont réciproques mais vous n'avez pas encore eu le courage de passer à l'étape suivante, d'essayer d'avoir une relation qui ne sera pas que professionnelle.

**Elizabeth :** Oui tu à sûrement raison _(poussant un soupir)_ Je n'arrive même pas à savoir comment cela à pu m'arriver, moi qui avait une abjection pour les militaires et qui mettais un point d'honneur à ne pas trop me lier avec mon personnelle pour ce genre de relation je dois dire que toute ces belle prérogative se sont envolé au moment où j'ai rencontré John. Puis par la force des chose aussi, on à appris à se connaître et on c'est rapproché. C'est vrai que en même temps je suis plus proche de l'équipe de John que de n'importe qu'elle autre équipe.

**Mélinda :** On se demande pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth :** _(lui souriant)_ Mais la réputation de Don Juan de John …

**Mélinda :** je te comprend, mais je vais encore te dire que je connais mon frère et je peut te dire qu'il à changé, je l'avais déjà remarqué dans ses lettres mais là j'ai pu le voir dans ses yeux.

**Elizabeth lui sourit**

**Mary :** _(alors que les plats arrivaient)_ Et toi Mélinda avec Benjamin ?!

**Elizabeth :** Benjamin ?!

**Lisa :** C'est le grand amour du moment de Mélinda.

**C'est donc sur le sujet Mélinda/Benjamin que continua le repas de nos 4 drôles de dames sans pour autant oublier le sujet Elizabeth/John qui revenait de temps en temps sur le tapis au cours du repas aussi. **

**Vers 2h les filles rentrèrent de leur petit dîner entre fille et John les attendait de pied ferme. **

**John :** _(sur un ton ironique)_ ça va votre dîner était agréable.

**Mélinda :** oui, très _(regardant Elizabeth) _Nous avons appris beaucoup de choses.

**John :** Mwai, mais semblant de rien vous accaparait légèrement Elizabeth et je ne l'ai pas amener ici pour ne pas la voir.

**Lisa :** Oui on sait John, dsl.

**Elizabeth :** Faut pas leur en vouloir, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui leur ai proposé d'aller dîner entre fille ce midi, on devait parler de certaine chose.

**John : **_(surpris) _Vraiment ?! _(Regardant les 4 filles)_ Hé ben je suis ravie que vous vous entendiez aussi bien.

**Mélinda : **Et nous on est ravie que tu nous ai présenté Elizabeth _(lui donnant un baiser sur la joue)_ il y a intérêt à ce qu'elle devienne ma futur belle sœur.

**John :** _(manquant de s'étrangler)_ Quoi ?!

**Lisa :** fait pas attention, elle est en manque d'affection

**Mélinda :** hé !

**Elizabeth :** mais maintenant que nous avons parlé de ce que nous voulions _(s'approchant de John)_ Je suis toute à vous.

**John :** _(avec un sourire coquin et la regardant de haut en bas)_ Vraiment ?!

**Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure en comprenant le double sens de la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer. Mélinda qui vit le malaise d'Elizabeth arriva à son secours.**

**Mélinda :** _(lui balançant un coussin)_ Attention Mon frère est en mode pervers là

**John :** _(recevant le coussin et fusillant mélinda du regard)_ Hé !

**Mélinda :** _(haussant les épaules) _Quoi ?! J'ai le droit d'embêter mon frère, j'te vois pas tout les jours alors …

**John :** c'est ça que tu veux ?

**Mélinda haussa les épaules, John lui sourit, s'arma de coussin et se mit à avancer dangereusement vers elle, mélinda courut autour de la table et su aller chercher elle aussi des coussin, une bataille de polochon commença entre le frère et la sœur, les 3 autres filles les regardaient amusé par ce spectacle.**

**Mélinda :** _(les voyant)_ venait m'aider aux lieux de me regarder me faire martyriser.

**Sur ceux John en profita pour balancer un coussin sur Elizabeth, celle-ci le défia du regard puis eu un petit sourire avant de s'emparer du coussin et de venir au secours de Mélinda, elle fut d'ailleurs suivit de prêt par Mary et Lisa, c'est donc ainsi que John se retrouva attaqué par 4 femmes même si par la suite tout le monde « se taper » plus ou moins dessus, Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Martha s'était d'ailleurs rendu dans le salon au début en entendant tout le vacarme et quand elle les avaient vu, elle avait juste sourit en pensant que ses enfants là resterais de grand gamins puis elle c'était en aller comme prévu chez une amie pour y passer la soirée et la nuit laissant la maison au « jeunes ». **

**Silence, le silence régnait cette maison où quelque minute plutôt on pouvait encore y entendre des rires, des cris et des bruit sourd de coussin allant frapper le corps d'une personne avait cesser et le calme régnait. John, Mélinda, Elizabeth, Mary et Lisa étaient tous affalés sur les canapés, exténués. **

**John : **_(soufflant)_ J'en peut plus !

**Mélinda :** Je suis toute ramollie.

**Elizabeth :** Je suis trempé.

**Lisa :** Moi aussi.

**Mary :** ce petit jeu nous a exténué, c'est pire que si on avait fait un 1000 mètres.

**Lisa :** _(y pensant tout d'un coup)_ Au fait où est mon homme ?

**Mary :** Et le miens ?

**John :** Parti faire des courses, Maman nous laisse la maison pour ce soir alors on à penser faire une petite soirée sympa entre nous, un dîner tout simple avec alcool à volonté, petit jeux débile….

**Mélinda :** Le type de soirée qu'on faisait étant jeune quand papa et maman sortaient.

**John :** Exactement ! Sauf que là, on invite personne d'autre.

**Mélinda :** Euh… moi je vais inviter quelqu'un.

**Lisa :** Benjamin.

**John :** Benjamin ?! _(Regardant sa sœur) _C'est qui Benjamin ?!

**Mélinda :** _(se levant)_ Euh … je vais aller prendre une douche.

**Mélinda se hâta de monté avant que John n'ai pus dire quoi que se soit.**

**John :** _(regardant Lisa)_ Qui est Benjamin ?

**Lisa :** euh… je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment à moi de te le dire.

**Mary :** _(voyant le regard de John se poser sur elle)_ Je ne dirais rien John pas la peine de me regarder comme ça !

**John :** _(à Elizabeth_) Je suis sûr que même vous vous êtes au courant.

**Elizabeth haussa les épaules.**

**John :** rrrrrrr je suis toujours le dernier au courant.

**Lisa :** Tu sais très bien pourquoi vu comment tu te comporte avec ta sœur quand il s'agit de ses petits amis.

**John :** C'est pour son bien.

**Mary :** Elle n'à plus 13 ans John, au cas où tu ne le serais pas, elle est majeure et vacciné, elle prend la pilule et elle couche avec des hommes, laisse là vivre sa vie.

**Lisa :** Surtout que tu sais très bien que ta sœur n'est pas une femme qui veut s'engager pour l'instant et qu'elle change de mec tout les 6 mois si ce n'est moins.

**John :** _(se radoucissant)_ Oui vous avez raison.

**La fin d'après midi se passa bien, les garçons revinrent de leur course, et chacun allèrent prendre une douche pendant que d'autre préparait le repas.**

**Ding Dong !**

**Mélinda :** _(criant dans haut)_ Je vais ouvrir !

**Mais trop tard, John était déjà devant al porte et venait d'ouvrir la porte le laissant face à un homme. **

**Homme :** Bonjour, Je suis Benjamin.

**John :** _(le regardant de la tête au pied)_ Alors c'est vous le fameux Benjamin ?!

**Benjamin :** Euh.. Oui

**Mélinda :** _(arrivant)_ oh ! Oh ! (_S'avançant vers Benjamin)_ Entre (_ferment la porte)_ Benjamin je te présente John mon frère, John voici Benjamin _(se lovant dans ses bras_) Mon petit ami.

**Benjamin :** _(serrant la main de John)_ Enchantez, Mélinda ma beaucoup parlé de vous.

**John :** _(avec un sourire forcé) _Vraiment ?!

**Puis ils rentrèrent dans le salon et Mélinda présenta Benjamin à Elizabeth qui fut très heureuse de le rencontrer. Maintenant que Benjamin était arrivé et que tout le monde était prêt la soirée pouvait commencer, ils prirent place à la table les couples l'un à coter de l'autre et comme par hasard Benjamin et Mélinda se retrouvèrent face à John et Elizabeth. Tous commencèrent à manger quand John entama la discussion.**

**John :** Alors benjamin vous connaissais Mélinda depuis quand ?

**Gary :** _(voyant le regard de Mélinda envers John_) John ! Ne commence pas

**Benjamin :** depuis 6 mois et cela fait 3 mois que nous sortons ensemble.

**John :** Bien bien. Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

**Dylan :** Fait pas attention Benji, il est très protecteur avec Mélinda.

**Benjamin :** Mélinda m'avait prévenu. Je suis médecin.

**John :** _(surpris) _Médecin ?! ….

**Mélinda :** ah ah ! Tu es surpris, tu sais plus quoi dire maintenant, John il va falloir que tu arrête de me surprotéger comme ça.

**Elizabeth vit que John allait répliquer et voulu venir en aide de mélinda. **

**Elizabeth **: ah ! Je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à devoir supporter vos excès de surprotection.

**Mélinda :** Oh il est comme ça avec toi aussi ?!

**Mary :** On se demande pourquoi ?!

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant_) Oh que oui.

**John :** Oh ça va ! Et puis certaine circonstance son justifiable vous le savez très bien.

**Elizabeth :** Oui je sais mais même quand tout va bien …

**John :** c'est par ce que vous ne faites pas attention à vous et que vous vous noyez dans le travaille et ….

**Elizabeth :** _(le coupant)_ Vous voyez ?!

**Gary :** On ne le refera pas, c'est fini.

**Elizabeth :** et là c'est sans compter la fois où il ma questionné sur mon dîner avec _(le regardant)_ un charment garçon Mike Branton,.

**John :** (_faillant s'étrangler)_ Charment ?!

**Lisa :** _(en même temps_) Non ?!

**Mary :** Tu n'as pas osé ?!

**John :** (_haussant les épaules)_ Ba c'est à dire que …

**Mélinda :** Tu es vraiment incroyable !

**John :** Hé ! (Regardant Elizabthe) C'est rodney qui est venu me voir en disant qu'il vu avez vu dîner avec _(faisant une grimace)_ cet homme.

**Elizabeth :** Alors vous êtes venu me poser des question sur ce qu'il s'étaient passé.

**Mary :** John je crois que Elizabeth est majeure et vacciner aussi, qu'elle prend elle aussi la pilule et elle couche avec qui elle veut.

**John :** _(tout d'un coup inquiet) _Quoi ?! Depuis quand vous couchez avec qui vous voulez dans la Citée, vous n'avez pas couché avec lui ?!

**Elizabeth :** _(offusqué)_ Pour qui vous me prenez John ?!

**John :** Non mais c'est que depuis 2 jours vous vous confier à ses dames alors …

**Mary :** Oh John depuis quand tu prend ce que je dis au pied de la lettre.

**Dylan :** Depuis que le sujet est Elizabeth …Il est Jaloux

**John :** Oh ça va !

**Mélinda :** Tu lui as dit ce qu'il s'était passé ?!

**Elizabeth :** Oui !

**John :** Oui mais pas toute la vérité.

**Mélinda :** Comment ça ?

**John :** _(doucement en se frottant la nuque)_ J'ai était parlé avec Mike.

**Elizabeth :** QUOI ?!

**John :** non mais ne vous énervé pas en fait il y avait des rumeurs qui circulait sur une soit disant relation entre vous deux …et j'ai surpris une conversation de Mike avec certains militaire et autres homme de la citée _(baissant la tête)_ et ils parlaient de votre baiser et après un autre tas de chose sur vous_ (regardant Elizabeth dans les yeux_) Vous ne savez pas le nombre d'homme de la citée qui vous trouve sexy et qui rêverais de vous mettre dans leur lit.

**Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt trop surprise et choqué pour que quoi que soit en sorte. **

**Mélinda **_**:**__ (voyant la tête d'Elizabeth)_ C'est énervant quand sont comportement est justifiable.

**Elizabeth :** Oui

**John :** _(inquiet)_ Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

**Elizabeth :** _(lui donnant une bise sur la joue_) Non pas du tout.

**John lui prit la main qui était sur la table en lui souriant, un sourire au quel elle répondit et tous continuèrent leur délicieux repas. **

**Après le repas tous allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon su les canapé et ils commencèrent à parler un peut de tout et de rien tout en buvant des bières et autres alcools. Tout d'un coup Mélinda proposa quelque chose. **

**Mélinda :** Dites et si on commençais à faire des jeux débile

**Dylan :** Ceux qu'on avait l'habitude de faire dans ce genre de soirée ?!

**Mélinda :** Oui !

**Gary :** Comme le action, chiche ou vérité.

**Mélinda :** Oui surtout celui là.

**John :** Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment …

**Mary :** oh allez John

**Lisa :** C'est toi qui nous as dit qu'on allait en faire tout à l'heure.

**John :** Oui mais …

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un sourire)_ Auriez-vous des choses à cacher Colonel ?!

**John :** Non !

**Dylan :** Alors qu'est ce qui te dérange ?!!

**John se mit à regarder tout le monde tour à tour, c'est vrai quand temps normale, John trouvait ce jeux amusant car c'était le moyen de pouvoir embêter ses frère et sa sœur et cela ne faisait le faisait rire au détriment de ceux-ci. Oui mais voilà, ce soir, il y avait Elizabeth une des rare femme si ce n'est la seul qu'il ait présenté à sa famille et surtout à ses frère et sa sœur. John les connaissaient trop bien pour savoir que cette fois-ci se serait à Elizabeth et lui de subirent de la par de ceux-ci ainsi que les belle sœur, les questions les plus embarrassantes, il savait comment ils pouvaient être dans ce genre de situation, il avait déjà suffit de les voir lors de leur rencontre avec Elizabeth mais maintenant avec ce jeux en plus… John s'attendait au pire.**

**Certes il avait peut être dit qu'il n'avait rien à cacher mais la réalité était tout autre bien évidemment, il avait des choses à cacher surtout en la présence d'Elizabeth. Il avait des sentiments pour cette jeunes femme c'est vrai, il se l'était d'ailleurs avoué il n'y à pas si longtemps que ça, il voulait profiter de ses vacances pour se rapprocher d'elle et peut être tenter quelque chose mais il ne voulais surtout pas que cela se fasse, s'avoue dans un simple jeux débile, non, il avait prévu bien autre chose pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. **

**John sorti de ses pensée et vit que tout le monde le regardait toujours. **

**John :** Bon, on continue à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ou on se met à jouer.

**Mélinda : **_(toute souriante)_ C'est parti ! Je commence, John ?!

**John :** Vérité

**Mélinda :** huummm…. (_Tentant)_ Dit moi ce que tu fais qui t'empêche de venir nous voir plus souvent depuis 3 ans ?

**John :** _(très sérieusement)_ Je travaille dans une ville sous-marine avec les bisounours, car au cas où tu ne le savais pas, il existe !

**Mélinda :** c'était censé être la vérité ? !

**John :** Dsl tu sais très bien que c'est top secret _(regardant Elizabeth) _Et je vais encore moins le dévoiler devant ma patronne

**Elizabeth :** qui elle ne dira rien non plus.

**John :** A moi ! Elizabeth ?!

**Elizabeth :** Vérité aussi !

**John :** _(d'une petite voix tout timide)_ Vous n'avez vraiment pas couché avec Mike ?

**Elizabeth le regarda surprise de cette question à laquelle elle avait pourtant déjà répondu tout à l'heure. **

**Elizabeth **: John, si j'avais couché avec Mike cela vous regarderait-il ? _(Voyant son regard inquiet)_ Cela vous tracasse tant que ça ?

**John :** _(faiblement_) Oui

**Elizabeth :** Ba en fait je dois vous avouer que si (_voyant la tête de John et rigolant) _Mais non John faite pas cette tête je rigole _(souriant avec un regard plein de tendresse)_ Je vous promet que je n'ai pas coucher avec Mike.

**John :** _(reprenant des couleur)_ Vous êtes très drôle Elizabeth

**Elizabeth :** _(rigolant)_ Dsl John ! Mais c'était trop tentant

**Tout le monde rigolait mise à part John qui s'était fait avoir en beauté par sa supérieur, quand elle lui avait dit si, il avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter mais heureusement ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce même si c'est vrai que même si elle avait couché avec Mike ou pas cela ne le regardait pas, Elizabeth ne lui appartenait pas ou du moins pas encore, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait après tout lui aussi avait eu des aventures sur la citée alors pourquoi pas elle. **

**Le jeux continua sans encombre, au fil du temps John qui avait était réticent au début se décontracta quelque peut, tout le monde sembler s'amuser et l'alcool coulait aussi à flot mais tout était encore sous contrôle. Pour l'instant aucun membres de sa famille n'avait tenter de poser des questions indiscrète à lui ou à Elizabeth et cela n'était pas plus mal, il s'en était d'ailleurs méfié au début en pensant que cela ne pouvait bien évidemment pas durer mais les minutes passait et il n'y avait rien à l'horizon, John avait d'ailleurs du à un moment donné faire une roue dans le salon, ce qui lui avait valu de casser un vase, tout le monde avait bien entendu rigolé. Oui, tout ce passait bien et était innocent mais ce que John ne savait pas 'est que tout cela était plus ou moins préparé et que ce début n'était que pour lui faire baisser la garde et que ces doutes allaient très vite être confirmé. **

**John :** Dylan ?!

**Dylan :** Chiche :

**John :** Chiche de faire la poule ?!

**Dylan :** dés fois je me demande où tu vas chercher tes conneries.

**Elizabeth :** Tu n'es pas le seul à te le demander

**John :** Merci du soutien.

**Elizabeth :** Dsl John mais vous pouvez des fois être un grand gamin.

**John :** et Fier de l'être _(à Dylan)_ Bon tu le fait ou pas ?

**Dylan se leva, se courba légèrement et marcha à la façon d'une poule tout en faisant de petit coup de tête et en faisant le bruit avec sa bouche, tout le monde était plier de rire tellement le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était hilarant. **

**Dylan :** _(se rasseyant_) ça y est tes content de ta connerie ?!

**John :** _(toujours mort de rire)_ Oh que oui !

**Dylan :** Oui rigole tant que tu le peux encore, dans quelque instant tu va faire une autre tête.

**John :** _(s'arrêtant de rire)_ Ca veut dire quoi ?

**Dylan :** Tu verras. Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth :** Action !

**Dylan :** Bon dsl je sais que c'est nul, surtout que c'est à appliquer pas seulement ce soir mais bon …J'ai remarqué que tu vouvoie toujours John et lui aussi d'ailleurs, alors que nous on se tutoie déjà alors à partir de ce soir, vous vous tutoyez.

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un sourire)_ Je crois que ce sera faisable ! Gary ?!

**Gary :** Vérité

**Elizabeth :** _(réfléchissant un moment_) Euh… ba non je sais pas, je sais plus quoi demander

**Gary :** Ba on fait si quelqu'un à quelque chose à demander.

**A partir de cette phrase John senti que quelque chose allait changer, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, les choses allaient déraper**.

**Mélinda :** Elizabeth ?!

**Elizabeth :** Vérité !

**Mélinda :** Que penses tu réellement de John ?!

**Elizabeth : (**_regardant John)_ John ?! Hum … C'est un très bon militaire, je suis heureuse de l'avoir à mes coter sans lui je ne sais pas si je serais encore là et pour ça je lui en suis entièrement reconnaissante, c'est aussi un grand enfant qui n'hésite pas à me contredire et qui n'en fait parfois qu'à sa tête mais c'est en même temps ce qui fait son charme mise à part de sa chevelure « décoiffé » et de son regard dans lequel je trouve souvent le soutint dont j'ai besoin, c'est aussi un très bon amis à qui je ne peut mentir qu'en cela ne va pas, il le sait toujours quoi que je dise et il est toujours là. Franchement, j'avoue, (_encrant encore plus son regard dans celui de John)_ Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais son ton amitié maintenant.

**Mélinda :** rien Que ça ?!

**Elizabeth :** (_lui lançant un regard noire)_ Oui !

**John :** Merci ça me touche.

**C'est vrai ce qu'avait dit Elizabeth avait touché John mais en même temps, il avait eu un pincement au cœur de n'être qu'un ami pour elle, bon d'un autre coter il l'avait aussi senti un peut réticente à se dévoilé et il comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas forcément tout voulut dire là comme ça devant tout le monde, et puis ce regard qu'elle avait lancé à Mélinda, il devait cacher quelque chose mais quoi ? John se promit d'essayer de trouver. **

**Lisa :** bon je crois qu'on va arrêter.

**Gary :** Non !

**Mary **: Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête ?!

**John :** ça me fait peur d'ailleurs.

**Gary :** Tu devrais car c'est pour toi ! Tu choisis ?

**Dylan :** Choisit bien c'est la dernière de la soirée

**John :** _(après un peut de réflexion et avec une certaine appréhension)_ Action. _(Voyant Gary aborder un énorme sourire)_ Oh non !

**Gary :** (_tout souriant)_ Oh si ! Tu dois embrasser Elizabeth sur la bouche pendant au moins 10 secondes.

**Elizabeth et John :** _(se retournant brusquement vers Gary)_ Quoi ?!

**Dylan :** (_rigolant à la vu de leur tête)_ Oh allait c'est rien ! Faite pas cette tête.

**Lisa :** Ce n'est que pendant 10 secondes.

**Mélinda :** Vous allez voir se sera agréable.

**Gary :** Je ne vous oblige même pas à mettre la langue. Mais si vous …

**John :** Ca va Gary c'est bon, je m'en doutais de toute façon que vous alliez la sortir celle là.

**John se retourna vers Elizabeth et encra son regard dans le sien pour y chercher son accord, mais il ne vit rien alors il tenta de s'approcher et ne la voyant toujours pas omettre de résistance, il posa une de ses mais sur sa joue et continua de s'avancer jusqu'à effleuré les lèvres d'Elizabeth doucement puis elles se scellèrent pour un baiser tendre, Elizabeth osa même passer une mains derrière la nuque de John. Leur baiser resta tout du long très tendre et doux, plus rien ne sembler exister autour deux, ils étaient seuls au monde. Au bout d'un moment ils finirent par se détacher délicatement tout en encrant leur regard dans celui de l'autre.**

**Gary :** Hé ben !!!

**Elizabeth et John se séparèrent encore plus en entendant la voix. **

**Dyla :** Les 10 secondes sont largement passées

**Mélinda :** Oh que oui, Pour des personnes qui ne voulaient pas s'embrasser vous y avez passé assez de temps.

**John : **_**(**__lui lançant un coussin)_ Oh tais toi !

**Lisa : **(_regardant l'heure_) Bon je crois que l'ont va arrêter pour ce soir, car il est déjà 4h

**Mélinda :** Oui, Benjamin et moi on monte.

**John :** Quoi dans ta chambre ?

**Mélinda :** Non dans la cuisine (_regardant son frère exaspérer_) Bien sûr dans ma chambre !

**John :** Non mais …

**Gary :** John tais toi, laisse là, arrête un peut d'être aussi protecteur.

**Lisa :** Bon je vais monter aussi, on rangera demain (_posant sa main sur son ventre)_ et je ne suis vraiment pas capable de le faire ce soir.

**Gary&Lisa :** Bonne nuit.

**Dylan :** On monte aussi _(à John et Elizabeth)_ Bonne nuit.

**John et Elizabeth** : Bonne nuit.

**Tout deux restèrent un instant là, dans leur pensé toujours assis sur le canapé, aucun des deux n'osait se regarder ou même s'adresser la parole quand tout d'un coup Elizabeth se leva mais le trop vite et aussi aidé par le trop plein d'alcool dans le sang, elle eut le tournis et allait tomber par terre quand John malgré un léger mal de tête fut assez vif pour la rattraper et ils s'affalèrent tout les deux à terre Elizabeth sur John. **

**John :** outch !!

**Elizabeth :** (_se mettant à rire)_ Je suis dsl

**John :** ça va je suis costaud

**Elizabeth se redressa légèrement et pour cela elle posa l'une de ses mains sur le torse de John en encrant son regard dans le siens.**

**Elizabeth :** Je sais

**Ils restèrent un moment comme ça puis John fini par briser la glace.**

**John :** ce n'est pas que la position me dérange, loin de là mais je ne crois pas que de dormir par terre serait des plus agréable.

**Elizabeth :** (_se relevant doucement_) Oh oui dsl.

**John :** _(la voyant vaciller)_ Je vais vous aider à monter les escaliers, je crois.

**Elizabeth :** (_recommençant à rigoler tout en titubant jusqu'au escalier_) Non, ça va aller

**John :** (_l'empêchant une nouvelle fois de tomber_) Non je ne crois pas _(il la prit par la taille et posa l'un des bras d'Elizabeth autour de son cou)_ appuie toi sur moi

**Elizabeth :** _(se penchant plus vers lui)_ Tu sais que t'es mignon !

**John ne prêta pas attention au délire de sa supérieure, arrivé devant la chambre il entra et la posa sur le lit. **

**John :** Bonne nuit Elizabeth

**Elizabeth :** _(lui attrapant la main)_ Non

**Elizabeth tira John jusqu'à le faire asseoir sur le lit puis elle l'allongea et se calla dans ses bras, John était quelque peut embarrasser, certes la situation était agréable mais il ne savait pas si … **

**John :** Elizabeth je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée que je reste …

**Il regarda sur le coter et vit Elizabeth les yeux fermé, elle dormait déjà paisiblement, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision, il déposa un baiser sur son front et ferma lui aussi les yeux à fin de se laisser emporter par les bras de Morphée. **

**Le lendemain dans une chambre deux paupières commencèrent difficilement à s'ouvrir alors que dehors le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. Elizabeth ouvrit difficilement ses yeux avec un léger froncement de sourcil, une légère lueur du soleil traversait la pièce et était juste au niveau de ses yeux, ce qui lui valut donc de vite les refermer et de se rendre compte qu'un mal horrible accompagné son réveil. **

**Elizabeth voulut bouger mais senti quelque chose contre son dos ce qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être, elle vit aussi un bras qui l'enlaçait par la taille, bras auquel elle n'avait pas fait attention au début. Elle resta un instant figé surtout que son mal de tête ne l'aidait pas de tout à se concentrer. Elle fini tout de même par se décider de se retourner le plus doucement possible sur sa gauche, fermant les yeux un instant, son mal de crâne s'était intensifier puis elle senti le bras se resserrer autour d'elle, ce qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux et ce qu'elle vit en face d'elle, la paralysa, c'était lui, ce qu'elle avait senti contre son dos et ce bras … C'était celui de John, lui qui dormait, là à coter d'elle, l'enlaçant, dans son lit …tout d'un cou, Elizabeth eut un moment de panique, elle ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il c'était passé après le petit jeux **_**« Oh non »**_** pensa t-elle . Elizabeth regarda sous la couverture. **_**« Ouf ! J'ai toujours mes vêtement sur moi, John aussi apperement. **_**» **

**Elle fixa le visage de John qui était si prés du sien, il dormait toujours, il semblait si paisible, un léger sourire étiré ses lèvres. Elizabeth tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de John pour se lever mais cela n'eu pas l'effet escompté, John resserra son étreinte, se rapprochant ainsi encore plus d'elle. Elizabeth fut quelque peut perturbé, être dans les bras de cet homme , sentir son corps tout contre le sien ne l'aidait en rien à avoir des pensées cohérentes, tout d'un coup elle en vain presque a en regretter qu'il ne se soit rien passé mais vu son manque de souvenir, elle préférait que cela soit ainsi, si elle venait un jour à coucher avec John elle préférait s'en rappeler, Elizabeth secoua légèrement la tête pour se sortir ses idées là mais elle ne réussit qu'a réveiller son mal de tête, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se détacher de John mais là encore se fut s'en succès, elle retenta une troisième fois, cette fois-ci John émit un grognement la gardant toujours aussi prés de lui puis Elizabeth qui le regardait vit ses paupières commençait à remuer pour essayer de s'ouvrir plusieurs fois sans grand succès jusqu'à ce que John réussisse finalement à les ouvrir entièrement, ses yeux rencontrant ainsi ceux d'Elizabeth.**

**John s'était réveillé et la vision du regard, du visage d'Elizabeth en face de lui à son réveille lui avait arraché un énorme sourire, si seulement tout ses matin pouvait être comme ça, il serait l'homme le plus heureux. **

**Il restèrent un instant ainsi à ce regarder puis John fini par briser la glace.**

**John :** _(d'une vois douce_) Bonjour !

**Elizabeth resta un instant silencieuse, son regard plongé dans celui de John qui lui arborait toujours le même sourire. **

**Elizabeth :** (_se reprenant quelque peut et gêne)_ Bonjour.

**John sourit encore plus à sa petite mine gênée.**

**Elizabeth **_**:**__( avec une petite grimace du à son mal de tête)_ Vous souriez toujours comme ça le matin ?

**John :** Non juste ce matin ! Mais vous, vous faites une drôle de tête.

**Elizabeth :** _(toujours aussi gêné)_ C'est juste que … (_baissant les yeux pour éviter le regard de JOhn)_ J'étais un peut surprise de vous voir là et comme je me souviens plus vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé…

**John :** Vous avez pensé que nous avions … _(faisant un regard plus qu'explicite)_

**Elizabeth était toujours gêné par la proximité de leur corps car John la tenait toujours dans ses bras.**

**Elizabeth :** J'avoue avoir eu un moment de panique sur le coup.

**John :** _(tout d'un coup sérieux)_ Je ne me serais jamais permis de profiter de la situation.

**Elizabeth : **_(retrouvant le regard de John)_ Je sais, c'est plutôt de moi que je doute.

**John :** _(rigolant quelque peut) _C'est que vos tentatives de séduction n'ont pas était simple à repousser _(plantant son regard dans le sien l'air amusé)_ Comme ça j'aurais un beau petit cul ?!

**Elizabeth devint tout d'un coup toute rouge et baissa les yeux.**

**Elizabeth :** Oh non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ? _(Posant sa main sur son front)_ Aïe

**John :** _(détachant son étreinte)_ Je vais vous chercher de l'aspirine _(se levant)_ Et non vous n'avez pas dit ça.

**John s'appuya sur le lit pour se pencher vers Elizabeth et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.**

**John :** Mais vous êtes adorable quand vous rougissez.

**Elizabeth ne pus s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de rougir ce qui fit sourire John puis il sorti de la chambre mais tomba sur …. Dylan.**

**Dylan :** (_face à John et alternant son regard vers celui-ci et la porte derrière lui)_ Euh… Ce n'est pas de la chambre d'Elizabeth que tu viens de sortir ?!

**John :** _(gêné)_ Si _(voyant son regard_) Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

**Dylan :** Mais bien sûr.

**John :** Il ne c'est rien passé.

**Dylan :** Tu vas me dire que hier soir quand on vous à laissé à deux, il ne c'est rien passé _(voyant John hocher la tête négativement)_ Oui et moi je suis le père Noël.

**John :** oh ça va, si je te dit qu'il ne c'est rien passé, Elizabeth avait légèrement trop bu, je l'ai ramener à sa chambre, j'allais partir mais elle ma en quelque sorte demandé de rester et donc je me suis endormi là, c'est tout _(voyant 'air peut convaincu de son frère)_ tu n'as qu'à regarder mes vêtements, pas à l'envers, froisser, j'ai dormi comme ça.

**Dylan le scruta de haut en bas et fut bien obligé de capitulé de par les arguments qui semblait réaliste de John et puis après tout si il c'était vraiment passé quelque chose John ne chercherais pas à lui cachait, non pas maintenant qu'il leur avait présenté Elizabeth. **

**Dylan :** Ok c'est bon, aller on va déjeuner.

**John :** _(descendant les escaliers)_ Je vais juste prendre de l'aspirine et de quoi déjeuner sur un plateau pour emmener ça à Elizabeth, je ne crois pas qu'elle descendra avec la tête qu'elle à.

**Ils descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans le salon où tout le monde y était déjà ainsi que Martha Sheppard.**

**John :** _(faisant la bise à sa mère) _Bonour maman ! Bonjour tout le monde.

**Gary :** ah ça y est la marmotte est enfin levé.

**John :** Oh ça va il est à peine 1h c'est normale vu l'heure où l'ont c'est couché.

**Lisa : **Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre ce matin.

**Dylan :** Il était dans celle d'Elizabeth !

**Tout d'un coup il y eut comme un arrêt sur image, Tout les regard se tournèrent vers John l'air interrogateur et malicieux, John envoya un regard noire à son frère, celui là aurait pu pour une fois se taire. **

**John :** _(tout en préparant le plateau et calmement)_ Il ne c'est rien passé.

**Gary :** Tu vas pas nous faire croire ça p'tit frère.

**Dylan **: Non c'est bon je l'ai déjà fait passer à l'interrogatoire, il ne c'est rien passé

**John :** Merci dylan.

**Mary :** C'est dommage

**Les regards se tournèrent vers elle.**

**Mary :** Quoi ?! C'est vrai ils en n'ont envie tout les deux mais ne font rien.

**John :** cela se fait juste doucement et hier soir ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas encore.

**Gary :** Pourquoi tu fais un plateau ?!

**Martha :** _(voyant son fils prendre de l'aspirine_) Pourquoi tu prends de l'aspirine ?

**John :** Je prépare le plateau pour aller manger avec Elizabeth si elle arrive à manger quelque chose car elle à légèrement la gueule de bois d'où l'aspirine.

**Lisa **: Je vois pourquoi ce n'était pas le bon moment.

**Martha :** _(voyant son fils remonté)_ John ! Tu dis à Elizabeth qu'elle m'appelle si cela n va pas, je lui ferais ma spécialité contre la gueule de bois.

**John :** _(au loin) _D'accord maman, ne T'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe.

**Gary :** Je crois que l'ont devrais le laisser un peut s'occuper d'Elizabeth, ont la un peut accaparé depuis le début de leur séjour _(regardant Lisa et Mary)_ Surtout vous les filles.

**Lisa :** Hé ! dit tout de suite que c'est de notre faute

**Gary :** Non je dis juste qu'il faut le laisser seul avec Elizabeth, les laisser tout les deux.

**John remonta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre d'Elizabeth le plateau dans les mains, instinctivement il regarda tout de suite le lit mais Elizabeth n'y était plus alors il regarda autour de lui et la trouva en face de la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte, Elle avait les yeux fermé et semblait profité de chaque brise d'air qui venait caresser son visage et faire bouger quelque mèches de cheveux, elle était magnifique en cette instant avec la lueur du soleil qui illuminait sa ne pu s'empêcher de la contempler.**

**Après le départ de John Elizabeth c'était levé, elle avait eut un léger frisson, d'avoir quitté si brusquement les bras fort, sécurisant et le corps si chaud de John l'avait légèrement refroidi d'un coup, malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Elizabeth c'était doucement dirigé vers la fenêtre non sans grimacer à cause de son horrible gueule de bois, qu'est ce qu'elle n'aimait pas être comme ça. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et pus sentir sur sa peau la légère brise qui soufflait au dehors, le soleil brillait dans un ciel où aucun nuage ne pointait le bout de son nez, une merveilleuse journée avait commencé dehors, mais pour elle aussi, même si il fallait avouer que ce mal de tête n'était pas très guai, elle c'était tout de même réveillé dans les bras de John, dans les bras de cette homme qui avait un don particulier pour la mettre dans des situation incroyable, pour la faire fondre comme neige au soleil à un seul de ses sourires charmeur, et son regard dans lequel elle aimait se perdre et dans lequel elle se sentait si femme, même sur Atlantis elle ne voyait dans son regard non pas que la dirigeante qui était en elle mais aussi la femme. Cette homme pour qui elle cherchait tellement à plaire, cette homme pour qui elle ressentait des sentiments si fort qu'elle avait tenter de renier à bien de mainte reprise mais depuis quelque temps elle osez enfin se les avouer et encore plus depuis qu'elle était là, qu'elle avait rencontré sa famille, encore plus depuis ce réveille aujourd'hui. Oui elle venait d'oser de s'avouer clairement qu'elle aimait cet homme. **

**Elizabeth qui était dans ses pensé senti tout de même qu'on l'observait alors elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux et à se retourner face à cet observateur. **

**Elizabeth se retourna vers son observateur, c'était lui, cet homme qui venait il y a quelque instant d'occuper ses pensées, d'ailleurs il s'emblait lui aussi être ailleurs et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle****c'était retourné.**  
**John était effectivement dans ses pensées, il avait était tellement heureux de s'être réveillé avec Elizabeth dans ses bras, il était d'ailleurs encore sur un petit nuage…Mais il sorti de ses rêveries et vit face à lui une Elizabeth qui le regardait tout en souriant.**

**John :** _(lui souriant)_ J'ai votre aspirine _(levant le plateau_) et je vous ai pris de quoi déjeuner par ce que je doute que vous voulez descendre dans votre état.  
**Elizabeth :** _(allant s'assoire sur le lit_) Merci John.

**John posa le plateau sur le lit et s'y assit aussi, il tendit un verre d'eau et deux cachets d'aspirine à Elizabeth qui les avalât aussitôt. **

**John :** Ma mère vous dit que si vous avez besoin de quelque chose vous pouvez lui demander, elle vous fera _(grimaçant)_ sa spécialité contre la gueule de bois.  
**Elizabeth :** Vu ta tête cela ne doit pas être bon.  
**John :** Ta ?!  
**Elizabeth :** C'est le « Gage » de ton frère et puis nous sommes en vacance.  
**John :** Tu as raison.

**Tout deux se sourirent et commencèrent à déjeuner tranquillement tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils restèrent ainsi à parler, rigolé pendant prés de 2h dans la chambre et personne ne vint les déranger pour leur plus grand bonheur. **

**2h c'était écoulé, le mal de tête d'Elizabeth allait beaucoup mieux mais depuis quelque instant le silence régnait, une certaine gêne c'était même installé mais John eu une idée. **

**John :** Elizabeth, cela te dit de faire une petite balade dans la petite ville où j'ai grandi ? Je te montrerais certains lieux qui ont marqué ma vie.  
**Elizabeth :** _(toute souriante)_ Ce serait avec plaisir John.  
**John :** _(se levant et prenant le plateau)_ Je te laisse te préparer (_plus pour lui)_ et je vais faire de même, on se retrouve ne bas.  
**Elizabeth : **Parfait.

**John et Elizabeth se changèrent chacun de leur coté puis ils se retrouvèrent en bas où Elizabeth dit un bref bonjour à tout le monde****avant que John ne la tire par la main afin de l'emmener hors de la maison. **  
**John sorti donc vite de la maison en tirant Elizabeth par la main mais arrivé au bout de l'allée, celle-ci s'arrêta, ce qui fit se retourner John.**

**Elizabeth :** Tu aurais pu me laisser une minute pour leur dire bonjour correctement.  
**John :** Crois moi cela n'aurais pas était une minute et je crois qu'ils t'ont assez accaparé depuis les premier jours pour que je puisse un peut profiter de toi hors de la citée.  
**Elizabeth :** _(le regardant avec un sourire)_ Je ne m'échapperais pas _(voyant le regard interrogateur de John)_ Tu me tiens toujours la main.

**John se sentit tout d'un coup gêné par le geste qu'il avait fait sans vraiment sans rendre compte mais il n'avait nullement envie de lui lâcher la main, se simple contact lui plaisait et il ne laisserait pas sa****gêne l'en défaire**.

**John :** _(entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux d'Elizabeth)_ Simple précaution si cela ne te dérange pas.

**Elizabeth arbora un grand sourire, bien sûr que non cela ne la dérangeait pas au contraire ce contacte lui plaisait énormément à elle aussi. Par ce sourire elle confirma à John que cela ne la dérangeait pas, il lui répondit alors avec un sourire plein de tendresse et ils partirent ainsi main dans la main flâner dans les rues.**

**Toute l'après midi John fit visiter sa petite ville natale à Elizabeth, une petite ville à allure de village, tout le monde se connaissait.****  
****D'ailleurs John et elle avaient du plusieurs fois s'arrêter, certaine personne saluant John pour lui demander depuis quand il était revenu, combien de temps il restait, ce qu'il était devenu et bien évidemment qui était la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Quand il disait que c'était une simple amie la plupart des personnes arborait un sourire malicieux en les regardant et en disant « oh ! Vraiment, une simple amie » **

**C'est vrai qu'il faut dire que cela était difficile à croire, ils avaient l'air d'un vrai petit couple et le fait qu'ils se tiennent la main n'arrangeait pas cette comparaison. Leur après midi avait était synonyme de****rencontre, de découverte pour Elizabeth, John lui avait découvrir son ancienne école et collège lui racontant certaine anecdote comme sa première amoureuse alors qu'il avait 6 ans, son premier vrai baiser à 12 ans, les bêtises qu'il faisait avec ses copains à la récré, le shewing gum sur la chaise de sa prof de math, leur bêtises dans les rues, toute ces petite chose qui avait marqué son enfance. En passant devant le cinéma John lui avoua avoir déjà vécu le grand amour à 17 ans qui avait duré plus de 3 ans puis cela c'était terminé à cause****de la distance. John avait aussi emmené Elizabeth chez Pete, le boulanger chez qui il allait souvent acheter des bonbons après les cours et celui-ci lui donnait parfois certaines choses gratuitement, les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et Elizabeth appris que John avait étant petit voulu devenir boulanger. **

**Pete :** Je suis Sûr qu'il ne vous a Jamais dit qu'il avait voulut être boulanger, ce gaillard m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, il mettait tout son cœur quand je lui permettait de m'aider à la boutique mais il était très maladroit à l'époque et al cuisine c'est avéré ne pas être son fort.  
**John :** Je me suis amélioré depuis.  
**Pete :** J'espère pour ta compagne.  
**Elizabeth :** Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.  
**Pete :** Elles disent toute ça au début mais John est un sacré séducteur.  
**John :** hé !! De ce coté là aussi j'ai changé.  
**Elizabeth :** _(le regardant avec de grand yeux)_ Vraiment !  
**John :** _(sérieux)_ Oui (_voyant le regard peut convaincu d'Elizabeth)_ Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! Et je te le prouverais.  
**Pete :** Vous prétendez peut être ne pas être ensemble mais vous êtes très mignon tout les deux surtout quand vous vous chamaillez. _(Les voyant tout d'un coup gêné)_ Aller prenez une pâtisserie c'est la maison qui offre.  
**John :** Merci Pete

**John et Elizabeth prirent leur pâtisserie, John une meringue et Elizabeth une tarte à la framboise et re partirent flâner dans les****rues, John emmena Elizabeth dans un petit musée qui racontait l'histoire de la ville avec toute les génération qu'elle avait vu passer. Elizabeth pu découvrir dans ce musé un John âgée de 11 ans jouant au baseball, une autre photo de lui et de son équipe aussi au moment de leur victoire à la coupe régional, John lui montra aussi une photo de ses grands parents et de ses parents. L'après midi passa très vite entre toute ses visites, ses souvenirs, ses rencontre, ses retrouvailles, ses éclat de rire et ses émotions partagé. Elizabeth avait appris énormément de chose sur John, il s'était pour une fois entièrement dévoilé à elle et pour ça, elle en était très heureuse, pouvoir en apprendre plus sur cette homme qui faisait battre son cœur l'avait fait se sentir un peut plus proche de lui, faisant parti de sa vie, cela l'avait touché qu'il se confie de la sorte à elle, lui dévoilant ses moments de bonheur comme ses moments de peine. Une très bonne après midi où John et Elizabeth c'était rapproché et où ils n'avaient cessé de garder leur mains scellé. L'après midi était fini, le soleil c'était déjà couché et John et Elizabeth rentrèrent à la maison familiale.****  
**  
**Martha :** Ah vous voila enfin, on commençait à s'inquiéter.  
**John :** Oh vous nous attendiez pour manger ?  
**Dylan :** Oui  
**Lisa :** Surtout qu'on n'aimerait pas se coucher trop tard ce soir et il est déjà 21 h.  
**Elizabeth :** DSL  
**Martha :** C'est pas grave, faut pas les écouter. Ta gueule de bois est passée  
**Elizabeth :** Oui, merci.  
**Gary:** (_les voyant toujours main dans la mains_) Euh… On a loupé un épisode ?  
**John :** (_enlevant à contre cœur sa main de celle d'Elizabeth_) Non, c'est rien _(s'asseyant à table) _j'ai retrouvé pas mal de personne sur le chemin, sa ma fait plaisir de tous les revoir.  
**Martha :** Tu es passé voir Pete ?  
**John :** Oui, il est toujours le même, ils nous a offert une pâtisserie  
**Mélinda :** et tu as pris une meringue, je suppose …

**John :** _(avec un sourire)_ tu me connais trop bien.

**Tous commencèrent à manger. **

**Mélinda :** Alors Elizabeth ton après midi c'est bien passé avec mon frère ?  
**Elizabeth :** _(souriant) _à merveille, j'ai appris plein de chose, il ma montré l'école et le collège.  
**Dylan :** Oh et il t'a expliqué la fois où il c'est fait mettre la tête dans la cuvette des toilette part Tony mireva.  
**Elizabeth :** (_regardant John avec de grand yeux)_ Il a du omettre de me dire ça.  
**John :** Oui bon j'était petit, je savait pas encore bien me défendre et cet espèce d'armoire à glace est arrivé en me demandant mon goûter j'ai refuser et j'en ai payé les conséquence mais après j'ai pris des cours de défense et …  
**Elizabeth :** Tu t'es vengé !  
**John :** Oui, j'avoue  
**Dylan :** Mais c'était pour la bonne cause il allait me faire la même chose  
**John :** hé je ne suis pas le frère protecteur pour rien.  
**Mélinda :** Ca c'est clair.  
**John :** Tiens d'ailleurs il est eu benjamin ?  
**Mélinda :** Il est de garde à l'hôpital  
**John :** hum… !  
**Mélinda :** Quoi encore, John tu es lourd à être comme ça dés qu'il s'agit de mes petit copains et au cas où tout le monde ne le serait pas avec Benjamin c'est du sérieux, pour la première fois j'ai peut être envie de construire quelque chose de stable.  
**John :** qu'elle changement.  
**Mélinda :** Toi aussi.

**Ils restèrent à ce fixer du regard un moment puis chacun reprirent leur dîner, une fois le repas fini, Lisa monta tout de suite avec Gary****pour aller ce coucher, Dylan et John restèrent sur le canapé à discuter pendant que Mary, Elizabeth et Martha faisait la vaisselle puis chacun monta dans sa chambre pour y passer une bonne nuit de sommeil peuplé de plein de jolie rêves.****  
****Mais deux personnes n'eurent pas de facilité à s'endormir, Elizabeth se coucha dans son lit et malgré la fatigue, elle n'arrivait pas a s'endormir, se retournant et se retournant toute les deux seconde, elle ressentait un manque, un vide, son lit était froid, il lui manquait quelque chose, une chaleur humaine, des bras autour d'elle, un torse sur lequel poser sa tête pour s'endormir, il lui manquait … John. **  
**Elle avait passé une nuit dans ses bras sans vraiment s'en souvenir qui plus ai mais il lui manquait déjà, la chaleur de son corps lui****manquait ainsi que son étreinte sécurisante, une seul nuit et elle en était déjà dépendante. Elizabeth se retourna nerveusement une dernière et essaya de s'endormir et malgré ce manque la fatigue fini par avoir raison d'elle. **  
**Dans une autre chambre, la situation était tout à fait identique, John****était dans son lit ses yeux grand ouvert fixant le plafond, il repensait à la journée qu'il venait de passé avec Elizabeth, à se réveille qui avait illuminé sa journée, l'avoir dans ses bras durant toute une nuit un rêve devenu réalité, une réalité qui ce soir lui manquait, lui aussi ressentait un grand vide, il aurait tant voulu se coucher auprès d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de s'endormir mais ce soir ce ne serait pas le cas, cependant il ne pouvait que penser que grâce à cette après midi, ils s'étaient rapprocher, grâce à ses confidence, une autre forme de complicité était apparut entre eux, et puis ce contacte durant toute al journée, John pouvait encore sentir la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne, un contacte si magique pour lui, John soupira et finit par fermer les yeux un sourire étirant ses lèvres.**

**Le lendemain matin, la maison des Sheppard se réveilla à son rythme. Il était 7h30 quand la première personne se leva se rendant dans la cuisine à fin de préparer le petit déjeuner, cette personne n'était autre que Martha Sheppard, en tant que vieille personne elle avait l'habitude de se lever tôt et de faire le petite déjeuner pour tout le monde quand ses enfants était là, mais ce matin là elle fut vite rejoint par une autre personne.**

**Personne : ****_(_**_déposant un baiser sur la joue de Martha)_ Bonjour Maman**.**

**Martha reconnut cette voix, une voix qui lui avait manqué, une voix qu'elle entendait trop peut, la voix de son fils, la voix de John. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face avec un sourire, elle vit que son visage était aussi illuminé du même sourire. **

**John :** _(Souriant)_ Tu as bien dormi ?  
**Martha :** Très bien et toi ?  
**John :** mwai.

**Martha ne répondit pas tout de suite à cette réponse peut enthousiaste, elle regardait John, elle profitait de ce moment avec son fils, moment beaucoup trop rare depuis de nombreuse années, les dernière fois où il était venu, il n'avait fait que passé, ne pas voir son fils aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait la rendait triste, son fils lui manquait, ses moments de complicité qu'il avaient tout les deux lui manquait aussi, car John ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère comme tout le monde le disait et comme Martha aimait le dire aussi, certes il avait hérité de certain trait de son père, il restait un vrai Sheppard mais il avait le même cœur que sa mère, se même besoin de protéger ses proches, cette même douceur, cette même tendresse dans le regard destiné à ceux qu'ils aimaient, oui, John ressemblait fort à sa mère et ils avaient toujours était très complice et cela lui manquait horriblement. **

**Bien sûr Martha n'était pas non plus une mère possessive bien au contraire, elle accepter l'indépendance de ses enfants mais au moins****Gary, Dylan et Mélinda, elle pouvait les voir régulièrement, avoir des****nouvelles, rencontré leur amis, leurs fiancé alors que John il était parti dieux sait où, avec pas grand moyen de contacte à part ces lettres qui étaient trop peut nombreuse au goût de Martha, John étant un militaire elle savait qu'il risquait sa vie et ne pas savoir où il était, ce qu'il faisait réellement et parfois ne pas avoir de nouvelle pendant des mois lui faisait peur mais elle accepter car le voir aujourd'hui lui faisait comprendre qu'il était heureux, que ce qu'il faisait lui plaisait malgré le danger. Même si Martha se doutait****que ce bonheur ne devait pas être que du à ça mais en parti aussi grâce à une jeune femme brune qui était en ce moment même entrain de dormir dans l'une des chambres de la maison, une femme que John lui avait présentait sans officialité. **

**John : **_(voyant sa mère le regarder ayant l'air dans ses pensées)_ Maman ça va ?  
**Martha :** _(souriant)_ oui, c'est juste que… tu me manques mon garçon et sa fait du bien de t'avoir un peut à la maison.  
**John :** _(prenant sa mère dans ses bras_) Je sais, tu me manques aussi maman, vous me manquez tous et je suis content de pouvoir être là cette semaine.  
**Martha :** _(se détachant de l'étreinte de son fils)_ J'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais réellement.  
**John :** Je sais mais crois moi, il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores _(lui souriant)_ je t'aide à faire le petit déjeuner ?  
**Martha :** avec plaisir.

**Ils préparèrent le petit déjeuner sur la table du salon avant de s'y installer pour le déguster quand Martha commença la discussion.**

**Martha :** Tout à l'heure quand je t'ais demandé si tu avais bien dormi ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas.  
**John :** Effectivement j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir.  
**Martha :** Comment cela se fait ?  
**John :** Elizabeth  
**Martha :** Quoi Elizabeth, elle a pas était bien cette nuit ?  
**John :** Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que … _(légèrement gêné) _Elle m'as manqué cette nuit.  
**Martha :** Tu dors une nuit avec elle et tu y es déjà dépendant !

**John haussa les épaules avant de boire une gorgée de son café puis il reporta son attention sur sa mère qui affichait un énorme sourire.**

**John :** qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?  
**Martha :** Toi, voir mon fils amoureux  
**John :** Maman !  
**Martha :** Quoi ?! Je sais que tu en as parlé à tes frères, vu l'attitude des filles Elizabeth à du leur dire quelque chose… je suis là seul à qui on ne dit rien sur ce sujet …donc je ne peut que dire ce que je vois et en ce moment je vois dans ton regard de l'amour pour une femme et pas n'importe qu'elle femme, de tout façon ton comportement depuis le début de votre séjour ici ne trompe ni le siens d'ailleurs, faudrait peut être vous décider.  
**John :** Tu me connais trop bien.  
**Martha :** Je te signale que tu es mon fils, John ! Alors qu'est ce qui vous empêche de passer à l'étape supérieure ?  
**John :** Rien, enfin si, on se l'interdit nous même de peur de la réaction des personnes qui sont au dessus de nous je crois.  
**Martha :** C'est dommage, car vous passé à coter de quelque chose. Mais je peux te dire que je l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est une jeune femme charmante et elle est très belle _(se levant)_ pour une fois que tu me présente une de tes petite amie…  
**John :** Ce n'est pas ma petite amie !  
**Voix :** Qui n'est pas ta petite amie ?

**John et Martha se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de siniser dans la conversation et la mère de John ne pus s'empêcher de sourire.**

**Martha :** _(à John)_ Pas encore ! _(Regardant la personne)_ Bonjour Elizabeth !

**Martha parti dans la cuisine reporter son bol vide laissant John devant Elizabeth**.

**Elizabeth :** _(s'asseyant)_ Alors John qui n'est pas votre petite amie ?  
**John :** _(gêné)_ Personne, c'est juste ma mère qui me taquiné, elle n'a pas souvent l'occasion alors elle ne profitait.  
**Elizabeth :** _(souriant tout en prenant un croissant)_ elle a bien raison, d'ailleurs moi je devrais profiter de te voir lever de si bonne heure.  
**John :** _(souriant) _alors profitons de ce petit déjeuné.

**Elizabeth commençait à manger pendant que John l'observait un sourire au lèvres, elle avait ses cheveux encore légèrement en bataille et ce la lui donnait un petit coté sauvageonne que John ne pouvait que trouver irrésistible. Elizabeth sentant le regard de John sur elle, releva la tête vers celui-ci.**

**Elizabeth :** _(voyant son sourire)_ Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?  
**John :** tes cheveux  
**Elizabeth :** _(passant une main dans ses cheveux)_ Oui, je sais je ne les ai pas fait avant de descendre.  
**John :** Tu es magnifique  
**Elizabeth :** serais-ce une façon détournée de dire que j'ai une sale tête ?!  
**John : ****_(_**_plantant son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth_) non je le pense vraiment.

**Elizabeth soutint son regard un instant légèrement étonné par ce qu'il venait de lui dire mais elle détourna très vite le regard trop****gêné par ce qu'elle lisait dans celui de John reportant ainsi son attention sur son petit déjeuner. **

**John :** _(voyant le malaise)_ Elizabeth cela te dirais d'aller à la foire ce matin comme on a pas eu le temps d'y aller hier et comme il est assez tôt …  
**Elizabeth :** Oui, ce serait sympa.

**Le reste du petit déjeuner ce passa bien, ensuite John et Elizabeth allèrent se préparer et partir en direction de la foire. **  
**Arrivé à la foire, la matinée passa très vite, John et Elizabeth firent tout les manèges et stands possible, les auto tamponneuses, le****tire à la carabine, la chenille… pour finir par acheter une barbe à papa pour John et une pomme d'amour pour Elizabeth avant de rentré à la maison. **

**Gary :** _(les voyant arriver) _ah ba vous étiez où ?  
**John :** à la foire.  
**Lisa :** _(voyant la barbe à papa et la pomme d'amour)_ et vous vous êtes accordé une petite douceur.  
**Elizabeth :** _(finissant sa pomme)_ On a pas pu y résister.  
**Mélinda :** T'as bien raison.  
**Martha :** Je vais pouvoir préparer à manger.  
**Elizabeth :** Je vais vous aider.  
**Martha :** _(partant vers la cuisine)_ Elizabeth tu peut me tutoyer.  
**Elizabeth :** _(arrivant dans la cuisine)_ Je sais Martha désolé.

**Elizabeth et Martha préparaient les pâtes carbonara pendant que les autres préparaient la table dans la salle à manger.**

**Martha :** Dis moi ma fille, tu es proche de John n'est ce pas ?  
**Elizabeth :** _(surprise par cette question)_ Euh… oui, on va dire que des liens se sont créés et nous sommes devenu de très bons amis.  
**Martha :** et c'est tout.  
**Elizabeth :** oui.  
**Martha **: Tu sais John a peut être la réputation d'un coureur de jupon mais quand il est amoureux, il est amoureux et c'est véritable et je le vois tout de suite. _(Regardant Elizabeth dans les yeux)_ Il tient énormément à toi Elizabeth beaucoup plus que tu le croies ou que tu veux bien le voir. John ne nous à jamais présenté ses conquêtes à moins que cela soit des femmes qui comptait pour lui, il nous à peut être vraiment présenté de lui-même qu'une seul femme, leur histoire à duré 3 ans et c'est elle qui à rompu. John la très mal vécu mais il s'en est remis mais plus aucune autre femme nous a était présenté… avant toi.  
**Elizabeth :** Qu'est ce que tu essaie de me dire ? De ne pas le faire souffrir.  
**Martha :** Cela pourrait être ça mais …_ (prenant le plat de pâtes)_ Tiens tu à John, Elizabeth ?  
**Elizabeth :** Oui, je…  
**Martha :** _(la coupant)_ alors réfléchit à ce que je viens de dire.

**Martha sorti de la cuisine pour aller servir à manger laissant Elizabeth là, un peut étonné de la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la mère de John, que devait-elle entendre par ce discours ? Et-ce une façon de lui dire que John ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Une façon de la pousser à aller vers lui ? Sûrement, en lui avouant cette aspect de****personnalité de John, Martha avait du vouloir lui faire comprendre tout ça, lui faire réaliser quelque chose, oui, sûrement. **

**Tout d'un coup Elizabeth fut sorti de ses pensées, par la voix de Martha qui l'appelait pour venir manger ce qu'elle fit tout de suite.**  
**Le dîner se passa à merveille tout comme le début d'après midi,****tout le monde papotait de tout et de rien, Elizabeth était debout dans le salon entrain de discuter avec Mélinda quand tout d'un coup elle fut surprise de sentir deux bras l'enlacer et de sentir un souffle chaud dans son cou, ce qui valut un énorme sourire de la part de Mélinda.**

**John :** _(chuchotant à son oreille)_ J'aimerais te montrait un endroit

**John se détacha d'Elizabeth laissant l'une de ses mains glisser le long du bas du dos de la jeune femme avant de s'emparer de sa main à fin qu'elle le suive, ce qu'elle fit sans le moindre mot. Personne n'avait réellement vu leur départ de la maison, à part Mélinda qui n'avait pas voulu faire de commentaire de peur de brisé ce moment si touchant. **

**Elizabeth se laissa guidé par John par mit les rues jusqu'à arriver à un portail que John entreprit d'ouvrir.**

**Elizabeth :** _(voyant la pancarte)_ John c'est une propriété privé, je ne crois pas que …

**John l'interrompit en lui montrant une clef avec laquelle il ouvrit le portail.**

**John :** _(entrant)_ Ferme les yeux

**Elizabeth obéit sans poser la moindre question puis John la guida la guida un peut plus loin, derrière la maison.**

**John :** Tu peux les ouvrir.

**Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et pus voir devant elle un grand jardin fleurit de fleur de toute sorte, de toute couleur, quelque arbre, une pelouse d'un vert éclatant avec une balançoire un peut plus loin, ce jardin était tout bonnement magnifique.**

**Elizabeth :** Ce jardin est magnifique.  
**John :** je savais que cela te plairait. Viens

**Elizabeth suivit John jusqu'à la balançoire où chacun s'assit sur l'une des balançoires.**

**Elizabeth** : (_se balançant un peut)_ John, à qui appartient cette maison et comment cela fait-il que tu es la clef.  
**John :** je connaissais le propriétaire et quand il est décédé il ma légué la maison, cette magnifique demeure est à moi.  
**Elizabeth :** _(voyant son air triste)_ Je suis dsl, tu devais être proche de lui.  
**John :** Un jour je ne sais plus trop bien pourquoi, il y a eu une visite de la maison, je crois que c'était pour une exposition d'oeuvre d'art, ma mère y est allé et moi je me suis installé sur cette balançoire, Edouard le propriétaire et arrivé, je pensais qu'i l allait me gronder mais en fait non, il c'est mit à me parler et ma autorisé à venir quand je le souhaitait, cette endroit est devenu mon refuge dés que j'avais envie de me retrouver seul, quand j'avais envie de réfléchir, ce cadre naturel m'apaisait, j'aimais être ici, Edouard n'ayant pas vraiment de famille m'avait toujours dit que le jour où il viendrait à décéder la maison serait à moi. Il est mort juste avant que je ne parte pour l'expédition d'Atlantis, j'avais d'ailleurs déjà emménagé mes meubles, ils doivent toujours y être, emballé, j'aurais peut être du la vendre mais … _(sentant la main d'Elizabeth se glisser dans la sienne_) je n'y arrive pas, cette maison est en quelque sorte une partie de moi.  
**Elizabeth :** tu as raison de ne pas la vendre, cette maison est magnifique.  
**John :** Je sais _(souriant)_ Je me suis toujours imaginé adulte dans cette maison avec une femme, des enfants, une famille à moi je ne sais pas si se rêve ce réalisera un jour.  
**Elizabeth :** _(lui souriant)_ La vie est faite de surprise qui sait ?

**John lui sourit puis alla se positionner derrière Elizabeth à fin de la pousser pour la faire se balancer, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire rire. Ils passèrent un bon moment à s'amuser dans ce jardin, à des****jeux de gamin, il se courait après, s'allongeaient dans l'herbe, se****chamaillaient … pour enfin revenir sur la balançoire où Elizabeth commençait à se balançait mais John vint se positionner devant elle, posant ses deux mains sur les corde, Elizabeth était légèrement debout mais toujours posé sur le siège de la balançoire. Tout deux se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, mais ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder n'osant bouger, ils profitaient juste de ce moment quand tout d'un coup John se rapprocha du visage d'Elizabeth, il n'y eu plus aucun mouvement pendant quelque seconde avant qu'Elizabeth se décider à combler faiblement le peut d'espèce qu'il y avait encore entre eux. **  
**Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, un baiser des plus chaste, ils se retrouvèrent front contre front à se regarder une nouvelle fois, leur****lèvres c'étaient à peine effleuré et pourtant ils se voyait déjà d'un nouvelle œil, Elizabeth se rapprocher une nouvelle fois de John dans l'intention cette fois-ci de lui donner un baiser digne de se nom quand tout d'un coup….**

**Le ciel s'assombri, un éclair vit le jour et un bruit de tonnerre ce fit entendre et des goûte de pluie ce mirent à tomber sur nos deux tourtereau les coupant dans leur élan de décoinçage.**

**John :** _(regardant le ciel)_ C'est pas vrai ! C'est truc là ça arrive toujours au mauvais moment.  
**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ On ferait mieux de rentré  
**John :** _(se levant de la balançoire)_ Wai !

**John prit la main d'Elizabeth et se dirigèrent vers le portail mais à peine l'avait –il fermé que la pluie se mit à tombé dru, John et Elizabeth se mirent alors à courir jusqu'à la maison. Quand ils arrivèrent sous le perron, tout deux était trempé jusqu'aux os et John ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le haut légèrement transparent d'Elizabeth lui collait à la peau dévoilant ses formes. **

**Elizabeth :** John ! J'ai froid.  
**John :** _(sortant de sa contemplation)_ Oui dsl

**John ouvrit la porte et tout deux s'engouffrèrent dans la maison, ils furent surpris de n'y voir personne mais ils trouvèrent un mot sur****la table disant qu'ils étaient à la foire et que sa mère était chez Mme****Rodriguez. **

**John :** hé ben vu le temps ils vont être heureux _(voyant Elizabeth trembler)_ on ferait mieux de se changer.

**Ils montèrent en haut à fin de se changer entrant chacun dans leur chambre mais quand Elizabeth voulu prendre un pull, elle se souvint****qu'elle l'avait mis le matin même au lavage, c'était bien sa veine alors elle décida de demander à John.**

**Elizabeth :** _(Entrant dans la chambre de John)_ John, j'ai un probl…_(Elizabeth s'arrêta un instant ce rendant compte que John n'était quand caleçon)_ oh, je suis dsl.  
**John :** _(souriant)_ qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu entres dans ma chambre sans prévenir, j'aurais pu être à poil !  
**Elizabeth :** par ce que tu te trouve pas assez à poil comme ça ?  
**John :** _(se regardant)_ Euh … ça aurait pu être pire  
**Elizabeth :** _(reprenant contenance)_ Oui, euh … Je venais te demander un pull le miens est au lavage.

**John se retourna pour aller trifouiller dans son armoire pendant ce temps Elizabeth ne pus s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps de John, d'abord son dos muscler puis ses fesses que le boxer moulait un merveille, Elizabeth ne pus s'empêcher de se pincer légèrement la lèvre inférieur, il faut dire qu'elle avait tout d 'un coup très chaud mais elle revient très vite à la réalité quand elle vit John se retourner.**

**John :** _(lui tendant un pull blanc)_ tiens, il sera peut être un peut grand mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.  
**Elizabeth :** Merci.

**Elizabeth se sauva directement dans sa chambre à fin de se changer, la vu de John en caleçon l'avait légèrement déstabilisé, elle ne l'avait****jamais vu aussi déshabillé et il faut dire que cela ne lui avait pas déplus le moins du monde bien au contraire, après s'être changé elle resta quelque seconde dans sa chambre pour se remettre les idées en place puis se décida à descendre dans le salon où elle vit que tout le monde était revenu de leur sorti de l'après midi. **

**Le début de soirée ce passa bien, ils parlèrent mangèrent et après tout le monde c'état retrouvé dans le salon pour regarder un film à****part Mme Sheppard qui, elle avait préféré aller se coucher pour être en forme pour le lendemain, car demain c'était le grand jour, Dylan et Mary allaient se marier. **

**Tout le monde était sur les canapé, les couples enlaçaient même John et Elizabeth, celle-ci c'était tout d'un coup un peut après le début du film lover dans les bras de John qui avait était surpris par ce geste mais c'était abstenu de dire quoi que ce soit de peur de tout gâcher, d'ailleurs tout le monde les avaient remarquait et se demandaient si il c'était passé quelque chose durant l'après midi pour être devenu tout d'un coup aussi proche mais ils ne dirent rien. D'ailleurs si tout le monde se demandait où ces deux là en était, du coter des intéresser la même question se poser, il y avait eu se léger baiser****  
****et il y en aurait eu un autre beaucoup plus intense si le temps n'était pas venu s'interposer, il n'en avait pas reparler mais savait que quelque chose avait changé mais pour l'instant rien n'était encore moins sûr et ne savait pas si il fallait déjà parler d'un ensemble, oui John et Elizabeth se demandait eux même où ils en était sachant pertinemment que la réponse viendrait très vite et naturellement. **

**Deux heures plus tard le film c'était terminé et tout le monde monta se coucher chacun dans leur chambre pour y passer une bonne nuit de sommeil avant la journée de fête qui les attendait le lendemain. **

**Le lendemain matin tout le monde se réveilla de bonne heure pour pouvoir se préparer puis Martha parti au parc pour régler les derniers petit détails avant que les gens arrivent après la cérémonie à l'église. Les filles, elles se préparaient un peut avant de partir pour l'église où elles finiraient de se préparer, quand aux garçons, eux, ils restaient à la maison jusqu'à la dernière minute. **

**Il était 11h40 et il ne restait plus que 20 min avant le début de la cérémonie.**

**Du côté des garçons**

**John et Gary étaient prêt, ils avaient tout les deux revêtu un costume noir avec un nœud papillon et ils décidèrent de monté pour voir où en était Dylan. Ils ouvrirent donc la porte de la chambre de découvrant légèrement stressé entrain de se débattre avec son nœud papillon.**

**John : **_**(**__lui prenant le nœud des mains)_ Laisse moi faire et détend toi.

**Dylan :** Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, c'est pas toi qui te mari.

**John :** t'inquiètes pas ça va bien se passer

**Dylan :** tu verra comment tu seras quand tu te marieras _(regardant Gary_) Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu aussi stressé le jour de ton mariage !

**John :** Non c'est vrai.

**Gary :** Oh que si j'étais stressé mais j'intériorisais pour ne pas me laisser envahir par tout ça_.(prenant Dylan dans ses bras)_ mais ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien.

**John : **_(le prenant aussi dans ses bras_) Et puis on attend ce mariage depuis tellement longtemps …

**Dylan :** _(souriant)_ Oui

**Gary :** _(regardant sa montre_) Bon on va y aller la cérémonie débute dans 20 minutes.

**John : **tu ne voudrais tout de même pas être en retard à ton mariage.

**Dylan :** surtout pas.

**Les trois hommes sortirent donc de la maison pour se diriger vers l'église**.

**Du côté des filles**

**Les filles finissaient de se préparer avec une Mary tout aussi stressé que son futur époux.**

**Mary :** Il reste combien de temps ?

**Lisa :** 20 min

**Mélinda :** Détend toi, respire.

**Mary :** Oui, tu as raison.

**Drin, Dring, Dring**

**Mary :** _(décrochant)_ Allo, ah ! Salut Nina… Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai !... non, je vais me débrouiller…

**Lisa :** qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**Mary :** _(raccrochant)_ Ma sœur ne sera pas là pour la cérémonie, il me manque une demoiselle d'honneur.

**A ce moment là tout le monde se retourna vers Elizabeth.**

**Elizabeth :** non, non, non… je suis une inconnue ici.

**Mary :** Pas pour moi, STP

**Elizabeth :** je n'ai même pas la bonne robe.

**Mélinda :** (_sortant une robe d'un sac)_ On en avait une de secours au cas ou …

**Elizabeth :** ok c'est bon …

**Mary : **_**(**__prenant Elizabeth dans ses bras)_ Merci, Merci

**Elizabeth enleva la robe qu'elle portait pour enfiler celle de demoiselle d'honneur, la même que Mélinda et Lisa, une longue robe mauve bustier avec une fente ouverte jusqu'à mi-cuisse sur le côté gauche. Elizabeth rajouta aussi une fleur de la même couleur dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait attachés en chignon laissant quelque mèche retomber sur son visage.**

**Lisa :** Hé ben, cette robe te va à ravir.

**Mélinda :** J'en connais un qui va en tomber par terre.

**Elizabeth allait répliquer mais Martha fit son apparition.**

**Martha :** Vous êtes prête ? La cérémonie va commencer _(voyant Elizabeth)_ Euh il y a un changement dans les demoiselles d'honneur ?

**Mary :** Oui, Elizabeth remplace Nina, je t'expliquerais.

**Martha :** Parfait, mes filles suivait moi, vous allez faire votre entré _(à mary)_ ton père va venir te chercher pour t'emmener à l'autel.

**Toute partirent laissant Mary dans la salle. **

**John :** _(voyant Elizabeth arriver)_ Elizabeth tu …

**Elizabeth :** _(le coupant)_ je t'expliquerais plus tard

**Martha :** Aller en place, Mélinda et Jerry en premier, Elizabeth et John après et Gary et Lisa vous suivez _(respirant profondément_) c'est parti _(à Dylan)_ Tu es prêt ?

**Dylan :** Prêt

**C'est ainsi que la cérémonie pu commencer les témoins firent leur entré par couple et se séparèrent pour leur côté respective puis Martha emmena son fils jusqu'à l'autel avant d'aller s'asseoir.**

**Tout d'un coup la marche nuptial retenti et tout le monde se retourna pour voir la marié arriver et quelque seconde plus tard celle-ci fit son entré au bras de son père qui l'emmena lui aussi jusqu'à l'autel avec de l'embrasser sur la joue et d'aller s'asseoir. **

**Prètre :** Mes biens cher frère, nous sommes ici réunit pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage …

**Ainsi la cérémonie commença, l'émotion remplie très vite l'église, John et Elizabeth s'échangèrent de temps en temps des regard et sourires complices avant de reporter leur attention sur les deux mariées. Plus d'une heure plus tard le moment tant attendu arriva, les deux époux échangèrent les anneaux. **

**Prêtre :** Par les pouvoir qui me son conféré je vous nomme mari et femme (à Dylan) Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

**Dylan souleva le voile et ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée.**

**Une demi heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva au Parc situé à la sortie de la ville, un parc immense qui débuté par une belle demeure, derrière celle-ci commençait donc le parc, une petite estrade avait était installé sur laquelle reposait la sono pour le DJ et devant une assez grande et large piste avait était aménagé pour que les gens puissent danser puis tout autour sur la pelouse était disposé les tables, le tout décoré de fleurs, de banderoles et de ballons que les enfants s'empressèrent d'éclater.**

**Tout le monde s'y était donc rendu et après un apéritif et un toast de la part des témoins le dîner pu enfin débuter, un dîner qui se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur la plus total. Tout ce passait merveilleusement bien. Après le dîner et après une bonne longue pause où des jeux avait été organisée, karaoké, course de sac de pomme de terre… tout des petits jeux qui permettaient à tout le monde de participer et à ne pas s'ennuyer, c'est donc après tout ça, enfin d'après midi que le gâteau et les coupent de champagne qui allait avec fut servit.**

**John allait se chercher une coupe de champagne quand il fut accosté par une personne. **

**Voix :** salut John !

**John :** _(se retournant)_ Oh, Betty !

**Betty :** Eh oui, alors ça fait longtemps qu'on ne te vois plus dans le coin

**John :** oh, tu sais, je suis en mission assez loin alors …

**Betty :** _(avec un sourire)_ En tout cas ça fait plaisir de te voir mais j'ai était déçu de ne pas te voir à mes côté à la table enfin peut importe, tu sais que je …

**Ça y était Betty se mettait à raconter tout son compte et à rire ou effleurer John à la moindre parole que celui-ci s'efforçait de dire pour faire comme si il suivait la conversation mais au fond de lui il priait pour qu'un miracle le sorte de cette situation…**

**Elizabeth, elle était au buffet, une part de gâteau à la main à la main et discutait avec Mélinda quand tout d'un coup celle-ci poussa un « oh ! Oh ! »**

**Elizabeth :** qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Mélinda lui fit signe de la tête de regarder derrière elle, c'est là qu'elle vit John avec une belle jeune femme blonde, mince, à la poitrine volumineuse. **

**Elizabeth :** (_avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix)_ Qui est cette femme avec John.

**Mélinda :** C'est Betty

**Elizabeth :** Oh ! Alors, c'est elle.

**Mélinda :** (_voyant Elizabeth dévisageait Betty)_ Ne t'inquiète pas John la déteste, Betty est peut être une bombe mais c'est une vrai garce et ce n'est en aucun cas le type de mon frère, il préfère les brunes de toute façon.

**Elizabeth lui accorda un sourire mais reporta bien vite son attention sur John et Betty.**

**Elizabeth :** _(voyant les manière de Betty)_ En tout cas elle à l'air attiré par John, vu son jeux le séduction qu'elle lui sort.

**Mélinda :** Betty a toujours cherché à mettre le grappin sur John mais il n'a jamais succombé ; malheureusement elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre et il doit tout le temps l'avoir sur le dos, le pauvre. _(Voyant la tête de son frère)_ Regarde sa tête, il en a marre, elle doit sûrement parler d'elle.

**Elizabeth :** (_prenant deux coupes de champagne des ses mains)_ Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller l'aider dans ce cas.

**Mélinda lui sourit puis Elizabeth parti en direction de John. **

**Elizabeth :** (_lui tendant une coupe et se réfugiant dans ses bras_) Tiens mon chéri _(faisant comme si elle se rendait compte de la présence de Betty)_ Tu me présentes ?!

**John :** _(enlaçant Elizabeth de son bras libre) _Oh oui ! Mon cœur voici Betty, une amie de la famille. Betty je te présente Elizabeth ma …

**Elizabeth :** (_venant à son aide)_ Sa fiancée.

**Betty :** _(dont le sourire c'était effacé face à cette annonce)_ Oh ! Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

**Elizabeth :** moi de même John ma beaucoup parlé de vous.

**Betty :** _(reprenant le sourire)_ Vraiment !

**Elizabeth :** Oui mais certaine personne mon dit de me méfier tout de même.

**Betty :** Et pourquoi ça ?

**Elizabeth :** ah ce qui parait vous tournez tout le temps autour de John mais maintenant il est prit.

**Betty :** _(gêner) _Oh mais je ne …

**Elizabeth :** _(la coupant)_ oh ça va j'ai vu votre petit manège depuis le buffet alors maintenant je crois que vous n'avez plus rien à faire autour de mon homme.

**Betty :** Je … euh … oui, Ravi de t'avoir revu John.

**Betty parti sans oser lui adresser un dernier regard, John, lui regard Elizabeth légèrement surpris. **

**Elizabeth :** _(voyant le regard de John)_ Quoi ?!

**John :** C'est juste que je suis surpris…

**Elizabeth :** cette femme m'horripilait _(voyant John sourire)_ C'est quoi encore ce sourire ?

**John :** Serais tu jalouse ?!

**Elizabeth :** Moi ?! Pas du tout (_voyant le regard de John)_ Bon ok, peut être un petit peut.

**John :** Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, tu es un milliard de fois plus belle qu'elle et surtout tu n'es pas une pouffe.

**Elizabeth :** _(rougissant)_ Au moins je t'ai débarrasser d'elle.

**John :** Oui mais tu a aussi dit que nous étions fiancé, nous allons devoir nous comporter comme tel maintenant.

**Elizabeth :** _(mettant ses bras autour du cou de John)_ Cela te poserais t-il un problème, Chéri ?

**John : **_**(**__l'embrassant sur le front)_ Pas le moins du monde mon cœur.

**Elizabeth **_**:**__ (avec un sourire)_ c'est déjà un bon début.

**Ils restèrent comme ça un moment à se regarder droit dans les yeux quand une voix ce fit entendre au micro. **

**Voix :** Mesdames et messieurs il est temps maintenant de se mettre à danser et pour débuter voici la danse des mariés.

**Le Dj mit le cd et les première note de musique de « my heart will go on » de Céline Dion se firent entendre, Dylan et Mary se positionnèrent au milieu de la piste et commencèrent leur slow, tout le monde les regardaient avec attendrissement, les lumières avait était allumé car le soleil se couchait et en cet instant le décor était sublime. **

**Quelque seconde plus tard Gary et Lisa les rejoignirent puis John invita Elizabeth pour faire de même. Les trois couples furent par la suite suivit par plusieurs autres couples.**

**C'est ainsi que tout le monde se retrouva sur la piste de danse, après le slow des mariés, de la musique plus dynamique fut mise et tout le monde se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique tout comme John et Elizabeth qui étaient plus proche que jamais dans des danses parfois endiablées à en faire rougir plus d'un. **

**La soirée continua dans la joie, la bonne humeur et la folie jusqu'à 11h 30 où une nouvelle série de slow commença, John et Elizabeth firent une petite pause mais au 3eme slow le son de « so close » de Jon McLaughlin se fit entendre. **

**John :** _(tendant la main à Elizabeth)_ Tu danses ?

**Pour toute réponse Elizabeth lui prit la main et le suivit jusqu'à la piste où Elizabeth glissa sa main libre derrière la nuque de John qui lui garda sa deuxième main dans la sienne et mit son autre main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme et ils commencèrent à tourner au rythme de la musique tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux. **

**Au bout d'un instant John lâcha la main d'Elizabeth qui rejoignit son autre main derrière la nuque de celui-ci pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. **

**John :** _(tendrement)_ Je ne crois pas te l'avoir déjà dit mais tu es la plus belle des femmes aujourd'hui, cette robe te va à ravir, tu es sublime.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ Merci. Je dois dire que toi aussi tu es très bel homme dans ce costume.

**Tout deux se regardait se perdant ainsi dans le regard de l'autre. **

**John :** _(doucement)_ J'ai envi de t'embrasser

**Elizabeth :** _(lui caressant la nuque)_ Dans ce cas ne t'en prive pas.

**John lui sourit et s'approcha doucement des lèvres d'Elizabeth avant que celle-ci ne se touche pour un léger baiser des plus doux et délicat, ils se regardèrent un instant puis tout deux s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser d'un nouveaux baiser où cette fois-ci leur langues se mêlèrent dans une danse passionnée. Ils restèrent là, immobiles au milieu de la piste entrain de s'embrasser, à cet instant plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, ils étaient seuls au monde dans ce moment de pur bonheur et de magie. **

**Une bonne partie de l'assemblé avait le regard rivé sur ses deux nouveaux tourtereaux qui étaient si beau. **

**Mary :** _(à Dylan)_ Dylan, regarde.

**Gary :** _(au même moment à Lisa)_ Lisa, regarde.

**Dylan/Lisa :** _(se retournant voyant John et Elizabeth)_ C'est pas vrai/ enfin !

**Martha :** _(qui les voyaient au loin)_ Ils auront mis le temps

**Tous sourire à la vu de ce couple que rien ne sembler pouvoir perturber en cet instant.**

**Toutes les femmes étaient réunies derrière la mariée ; celle-ci s'apprêter à jeter son bouquet de fleur. Mary sourit, se retourna et jeta le bouquet en l'air qui atterrit directement dans les mains d'Elizabeth.**

**Mélinda :** _(doucement à Elizabeth)_ On se demande qui sera l'heureux élu

**Elizabeth lui sourit puis regarda Mary qui lui offrit elle aussi un sourire puis les deux mariés rentrèrent dans la voiture qui les mena jusqu'à l'aéroport pour leur voyage de lune de miel. **

**John :** (_s'approchant d'Elizabeth qui avait toujours le bouquet à la main_) Alors Belle demoiselle, vous comptez vous marié cette année ?

**Elizabeth :** _(s'approchant de lui)_ Oh ! Vous savez j'ai encore le temps.

**John :** _(la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant dans le cou)_ Mais qui sait ce que l'avenir peut te réserver.

**Elizabeth **_**:**__ (souriant)_ Oui, qui sait … !

**Tout s'embrassèrent longuement. **

**John :** _(d'un air malicieux)_ ça te dirait de rentrer ?

**Elizabeth :** _(tout en l'embrassant)_ si c'est avec toi, oui

**John lui sourit puis il la laissa quelques instants pour prévenir sa mère que lui et Elizabeth allaient rentrer maintenant puis ils s'en allèrent tout deux en direction de la maison main dans la main s'offrant de temps en temps quelque baiser par si par là. **

**John et Elizabeth étaient sur le seuil de la maison entrain de s'embrasser passionnément Elizabeth contre la porte d'entrée, John quand à lui essayer tant bien que mal à insérer la clef dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte, ce qu'il réussi au bout de quelque instant. Tout deux entrèrent dans la maison tout en continuant de s'embrasser, Elizabeth lui enleva sa veste qui atterri sur le sol au bas des escaliers puis ils entamèrent la montée des marches sans pour autant quitter leur lèvres, arrivée en haut ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Elizabeth et après avoir fermé la porte Elizabeth se retrouva une nouvelle fois plaqué contre une porte, Ils s'embrassaient toujours mais John quitta ses lèvres pour se loger dans le cou d'Elizabeth qui ne pu retenir un léger soupir de contentement, celle-ci passa une main dans les cheveux de John mais très vite ses deux mains s'attaquèrent à déboutonner la chemise de John lui dévoilant ainsi son torse si musclé, John lui avait relevé la robe d'Elizabeth jusqu'à ses cuisses pouvant de se fait caresser la peau si douce de la jeune femme. **

**Tout deux ressentait un désir intense chaque caresses et baisers électrisait leur corps, envieux de toujours plus de contacte avec l'autre. **

**Tout d'un coup Elizabeth poussa légèrement John tout en l'embrassant mais dans l'intention de s'approcher du lit où elle l'y poussa à fin qu'il s'allonge. Elizabeth releva sa robe pour mieux se positionner à califourchon sur John et ils reprirent leurs baisers brûlant sous le contrôle d'Elizabeth.**

**Elizabeth fini par délaisser les lèvres de John pour se retrouver à parcourir le torse de celui-ci de baisers plus brûlant les uns des autres ce qui la fit vite amener à un obstacle : le pantalon de John, Elizabeth remonta alors, re-capturant les lèvres de son amant puis fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse jusqu'à buter à la boucle de sa ceinture qu'elle entreprit très vite de défaire.**

**John sentait un désir immense le submergé, un désir qui grandissait encore plus à chaque caresses et baisers que lui procurait sa compagne, ses baisers sur son torse avait était comme un électrochoc, son baiser sauvage quand elle était remonté pour capturer ses lèvres et ses mains qui parcourait son corps, ses mains qui défaisait sa ceinture. Tout d'un coup John réalisa la tournure que prenaient les choses et il stoppa les mains d'Elizabeth qui se redressa légèrement pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur. **

**John :** Elizabeth pas ce soir (_voyant son regard d'incompréhension)_ Ca va trop vite.

**Elizabeth :** Trop vite ? Ça fait trois ans qu'on se tourne autour, on se trouve enfin et tu me dis que ça va trop vite ?!

**John :** _(ramenant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille)_ Ne m'en veut pas Elizabeth, c'est juste que pour notre première fois j'aimerais que tout soit absolument parfait, j'aimerais te surprendre.

**Elizabeth :** _(se laissant tomber sur le coté)_ et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas me surprendre cette nuit ?

**John :** (_se retournant vers elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien)_ Par ce que cette situation est tellement banal, la naissance d'une relation à un mariage… on couche ensemble et après pour en finir ça en viens à n'être que l'histoire d'une nuit mais tu ne seras pas l'histoire d'une nuit, non tu n'es pas l'histoire d'une nuit Elizabeth, Tu ne fais pas parti de l'une de ses conquête d'un soir, tu es LA conquête, LA femme avec qui on prend le temps, le temps d'admirer, de profiter de ce nouvel amour pour ne rien gâcher. LA femme avec qui tout ça n'est pas qu'une histoire de Sexe, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'ont franchissent le pas ce soir _(l'embrassant)_ J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

**Elizabeth :** _(posant une main sur sa joue et le regardant avec toute la tendresse du monde)_ Après une si jolie déclaration d'un homme réputé pour être volage comment voudrais tu que je t'en veuille ? _(Avec une petite moue)_ Mais je ne veux certainement pas dormir seul ce soir.

**John :** _(rigolant face à la moue d'Elizabeth)_ Je t'ai déjà privé d'une partie de jambe en l'air je ne vais quand même te privée d'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans mes bras !

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant et l'embrassant) _il y a intérêt

**John et Elizabeth se relevèrent et chacun son tour alla dans la salle de bain pour mettre leur pyjama enfin pour John cela signifiait un simple boxer et pour Elizabeth un shorty avec un débardeur puis tout deux se glissèrent dans les draps, Elizabeth alla se lover dans les bras de John qui l'enlaça volontiers et après quelques baisers tendre tout deux s'endormirent d'un sommeil peuplé de jolie rêves. **

**Le lendemain matin les rayons du soleil vinrent titiller Elizabeth qui senti une légère chaleur sur sa joue droite, elle poussa un léger grognement puis ouvrit les yeux doucement se laissant habituer à la lumière qui vivait déjà dans la pièce, Elizabeth voulu se retourner pour se nicher dans les bras de John mais quand elle se retourna elle pu voir qu'elle était seul dans le lit.**

**Elizabeth :** Non mais c'est pas vrai.

**Elizabeth était légèrement en colère contre John depuis hier soir il avait le don pour la frustré au plus au point, déjà en l'arrêtant en si bon terme pour une nuit agité puis se matin en étant pas là à son réveil, Elizabeth aurait tant voulut avoir un réveil comme celui d'il y a deux jours, le matin où elle s'était réveillé dans ses bras avec la gueule de bois, ok cette fois-ci elle se passait de la gueule de bois et c'était pas plus mal mais ce passer de John, sa non, il allait l'entendre sur ce point, tout d'un coup Elizabeth vit une petite feuille placé sur l'oreiller, elle la prit dans ses mains et y lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.**

_« Mon ange, je sais que tu m'en voudras certainement de ne pas être là à ton réveil et je te comprend totalement, surtout que moi j'ai la chance de voir ton si beau visage paisible au moment où j'écris ce mot._

_Tu penseras peut être me retrouver en bas mais je n'y serais pas, tu ne me verras d'ailleurs pas de la journée » _**Elizabeth commença à protester** _« je t'entend déjà protester mais sache que je te prépare une surprise alors ne m'en veux pas trop »_

**Elizabeth :** _(tout haut)_ T'as toujours le chic pour te faire pardonner

_« Lisa t'occuperas et te guidera pour la journée._

_Je t'embrasse fort._

_John. » _

**Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le lit fixant le plafond, une surprise, John lui préparait une surprise, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Surtout pour lui prendre toute une journée, il avait intérêt à que cela soit une belle surprise surtout pour l'a privé de lui toute une journée.**

**Elizabeth se leva et descendit dans le salon où elle y retrouva Lisa et Martha en grande discussion tout en déjeunant. **

**Martha :** (_voyant Elizabeth) _Oh tu es réveillé, tu as bien dormi j'espère.

**Elizabeth :** à merveille merci.

**Lisa :** _(avec un sourire)_ pas trop en colère contre John ?!

**Elizabeth :** ça va il a de la chance de m'avoir laissé un mot.

**Lisa :** Je me doute mais tu verras à mon avis la surprise te plairas.

**Toute tris finirent de déjeuner puis chacune s'habilla à son tour, la matinée passa très vite et heureusement qu'il faisait beau car elles purent installer les transats dans le jardin et faire bronzette tout en discutant de tout et de rien. **

**Elizabeth :** au fait où est Mélinda ?

**Lisa :** chez son homme

**Martha :** Les filles ont mange !

**Lisa et Elizabeth :** On arrive.

**Le repas se passa s'en encombre, Lisa et Elizabeth firent la vaisselle puis elle rejoignirent Martha dans le jardin. **

**Martha :** _(regardant Elizabeth)_ Toi et John vous êtes rapprochez durant le mariage, la pauvre Betty ne s'en ai pas remit.

**Elizabeth :** oui, ba elle avait qu'à garder ses distances avec John et puis ça nous a permit de passer un cap dans notre relation au moins.

**Lisa :** oui ba on a vu la veste de John en bas des escaliers

**Elizabeth : **t'emballes pas Lisa, il ne s'est rien passé.

**Lisa :** Me fait pas rire, vous étiez chaud comme la braise avant de partir.

**Elizabeth :** Peut être mais ton cher beau frère à trouvé que c'était trop tôt, il veut me surprendre.

**Martha : **_**(**__regardant Lisa en souriant puis se retournant vers Elizabeth) _Ne t'inquiète pas ta frustration sera de courte durée.

**Lisa :** et tu vas être surprise, j'espère pour John en tout cas.

**Elizabeth :** Vous savez ce qu'il me prépare n'est ce pas ?

**Martha :** oui mais on ne peut rien dire alors ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer _(voyant la moue d'Elizabeth) _non mon enfant cette tête ne marche pas sur moi, je te rappelle que j'ai eu 4 Sheppard dans cette maison, j'ai appris à ne pas me faire avoir par leur visage de chien battu.

**Elizabeth :** Oui, c'est vrai, d'ailleurs vous devriez me donner un conseil sur ce sujet.

**Toutes trois continuèrent à parler tranquillement tout en profitant du merveilleux soleil qui illuminait cette journée dont la fin arriva très vite, il était 17h quand tout d'un coup Lisa se souvint d'un léger petit détails.**

**Lisa : **dis moi Elizabeth tu as quelque chose de … sexy à mettre ?

**Elizabeth :** là ici non

**Lisa :** ok, Martha on va vous laissez _(à Elizabeth)_ On va chez moi, c'est juste deux rues plus loin.

**Lisa emmena donc Elizabeth chez elle, dans sa chambre où elle ouvrit la penderie et y sorti un tas de vêtement.**

**Lisa :** Bon maintenant au boulot, on a un peut plus de deux heures pour te trouver une tenue sexy et glamour, j'espère qu'on trouvera ça dans mes affaires.

**Elizabeth se mit donc en mouvement et essaya tout un tas de jupes, hauts, robes qu'elle montrait systématiquement à Lisa, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait lui arrivait ce soir elle ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à elle qui savait ce que lui préparait John. Une heure et demi plus tard, Elizabeth enfila enfin le bon vêtement. **

**Lisa :** _(voyant Elizabeth)_ Magnifique, Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ?

**Elizabeth se positionna face à la glace et s'observa un instant, elle portait cette robe noir à fine bretelle qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, épousant un merveille ses formes ayant aussi un décolleté assez plongeant.**

**Elizabeth :** _(se regardant dans la glace_) C'est parfait !

**Lisa :** Adjugé vendu pour celle là alors.

**Toute deux retournèrent à la maison familiale où Elizabeth parti directement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain à fin de se préparer d'après Lisa à une soirée des plus magique, D'ailleurs Elizabeth ne sorti de la salle de bain que plus d'une heure plus tard.**

**Martha :** (_voyant Elizabeth descendre les escaliers)_ Tu es très belle Elizabeth !

**Elizabteh :** _(s'arrêtant à coté de Lisa)_ merci

**Martha :** _(regardant Lisa et Elizabeth)_ Ah je suis fier de mes garçons, ils ont vraiment trouvé les perles rares, de belle et gentille jeune femme.

**Toutes deux lui sourirent puis elles allèrent s'installer dans le salon attendre patiemment le prince charment. Quelques Minutes plus tard la sonnette retenti.**

**Martha alla ouvrir laissant apparaître Gary dans l'entrée. **

**Gary :** Je dois emmener Elizabeth _(regardant Elizabeth)_ Je dois jouer ton chauffeur pour ce soir _(montrant la sortie_) Donc si mademoiselle le permet …

**Elizabeth lui sourit, elle adressa aussi un dernier sourire à Martha et Lisa avant de sortir et d'être escorté jusqu'à la voiture où Gary et elle entrèrent.**

**Gary :** _(lui montrant un bout de tissu)_ tu vas certainement être réticente mais tu dois mettre ce bandeau sur tes yeux.

**Elizabeth le prit et le mit sans la moindre protestation ce qui surpris Gary qui prit le volant et démarra. Au bout de quelques instants, la voiture se gara devant un portail ouvert. Gary sorti de la voiture de la voiture fit le tour à fin d'ouvrir la porte du côté d'Elizabeth et l'aida à descendre, il la guida jusqu'au début de l'aller où il lui enleva le bandeau la laissant découvrir l'endroit dans lequel elle était. **

**Elizabeth sentit le bandeau s'enlever et pus découvrir devant ses yeux la demeure de John, la demeure où il l'avait emmené quelques jours plus tôt et où ils s'étaient échangés un bref baiser sur la balançoire du jardin avant l'orage. Cette demeure qu'elle trouvait si magnifique. **

**Gary :** Ma mission s'arrête ici, je dois juste encore te dire que tu dois rentré et te laisser guider. _(Lui offrant un baiser sur la joue)_ Profitez bien de cette soirée.

**Gary remonta dans sa voiture et parti laissant Elizabeth face à la maison, elle contempla un moment le paysage puis se décida à remonter l'allé et les escaliers avant d'arrivé à la porte d'entrée où elle tourna la poignet pour l'ouvrir et s'introduire à l'intérieur de la maison. Là elle fut surprise d'être accueillit par des dizaines de bougie placé sur les meubles et par des pétales de roses posé sur le sol **

**Elizabeth se laissa donc guidé par cette seule lumière et par le tapis de pétale qui s'offrait sous ses pieds pour arrivé à une plus grande pièce où elle pu y voir dressé une table avec deux couvert, deux bougies de chaque coté et un vase, une table où des pétale y reposé aussi, elle pu voir aussi la cheminé allumé et la fenêtre de laquelle elle pouvait admiré le magnifique couché de soleil qui commençait.**

**Tout d'un coup elle senti deux mains se posé sur son ventre et des bras l'enlaçant, elle senti aussi un léger souffle chaud dans son coup où des lèvres si posèrent tendrement. **

**Elizabeth :** _(profitant de cette nouvelle chaleur_) John ?!

**John :** _(d'une voix douce)_ Chhuutt ! Profite de ce coucher de soleil.

**Elizabeth entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de John et ils restèrent ainsi au milieu de la pièce à contempler le coucher de Soleil, une fois fini John se détacha d'elle puis lui offrit une rose.**

**Elizabeth :** _(sentant l'odeur de la rose_) Elle est magnifique.

**John :** _(regardant Elizabeth de la tête au pied_) pas autant que toi, tu es somptueuse.

**Elizabeth :** _(rougissant sentant son regard insistant sur elle)_ Merci.

**John lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'à la table où il l'aida à s'installer puis part dans une autre pièce et revint avec une bouteille de champagne, il déversa le liquide dans les deux coupes.**

**John :** _(levant la coupe)_ à cette soirée et à nous.

**Elizabeth **: (_lui souriant_) à nous.

**C'est ainsi que la soirée débuta, par la suite John servit le repas, durant tout le temps du repas John et Elizabeth ne se lâchait pratiquement pas du regard, ils se souriaient, s'embrassait de temps à autre et parlaient de tout et de rien. **

**A la fin du repas John se leva et se dirigea vers une chaîne hifi où il y mit un cd, Elizabeth pu aisément reconnaître la mélodie de « So close ».**

**John :** _(lui tendant la main)_ M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?!

**Elizabeth** : _(lui prenant la main_) Volontiers.

**John emmena donc Elizabeth au milieu de la pièce, Elizabeth posa ses mains derrière la nuque de John qui lui les déposa dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme et ils commencèrent le slow.**

**Elizabeth :** Pourquoi cette chanson ?!

**John :** Par ce que c'est sur cette chanson que notre relation à pris un nouveau tournant.

**Elizabeth :** _(posant sa tête sur l'épaule de John_) Je pensais que rien n'était rangé dans cette maison

**John :** C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas vu de la journée, moi, Gary et des amis avons tout mis en place pour que tout soit parfait ce soir.

**Elizabeth :** Vous avez réussit, c'est magnifique John.

**John :** _(avec un sourire_) Cela voudrait –il dire que j'ai réussi à te surprendre.

**Elizabeth :** Oui, j'avoue je ne te pensais pas capable de préparer de tel choses.

**John :** _(relevant son visage pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux_) Pour toi je serais capable de tout.

**Elizabeth lui sourit tout en laissant son regard ancré dans celui de John puis elle libéra l'une de ses mains pour la posé délicatement sur la joue de John, ils restèrent un instant comme ça puis tout deux s'avancèrent jusqu'à ce que leur lèvre se touche pour un baiser des plus chaste, ils se regardèrent à nouveaux et purent lire dans le regard de l'autre le désir naissant qui entraîna un second baiser plus passionné et plus fougueux que le premier. Tout deux s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, ce soir ils savaient que rien ne pourrait les arrêter, leur désir trop longtemps contenu devait être évacué. Elizabeth déplaça ses deux mains sur le torse de John les laissant glisser jusqu'à la limite de son pull qu'elle s'occupa très vite d'enlever pouvant ainsi profiter du torse de son amant.**

**John quitta les lèvres d'Elizabeth pour déposer des baisers brûlant dans son cou tout en remontant l'une de ses mains vers le haut de la robe de la jeune femme où il commença à descendre la fermeture éclaire dans l'intention de la débarrasser de cette robe qui devenait trop gênante, à chacun de ses caresse John sentait le frisson qui parcourait Elizabeth. Quand John fini la descente de la fermeture, il s'écarta légèrement d'Elizabeth, celle-ci déposa délicatement ses mains sur chaque bretelle de sa robe et la fit descendre doucement jusqu'au sol, John resta émerveillé par la beauté du corps d'Elizabeth qui s'offrait à lui, celle-ci pu voir son regard ce noircir encore plus de désir. John s'approcha d'elle sans la quitter du regard puis il l'embrassa et la fit s'allonger par terre se retrouvant sur elle, il se retrouva à nouveau dans son coup mais cette fois-ci il continua se descente, allant embrasser et mordiller la poitrine dresser d'Elizabeth qui enfouissait ses mains dans les cheveux de John qui continuer toujours sa descente embrassant le ventre plat de sa compagne mais très vite il trouva un nouvel obstacle, la dentelle du sous vêtement d'Elizabeth, Il entreprit alors de lui enlever tout en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth puis une fois la manœuvre accomplie, John reprit ses baiser brûlant au niveaux du bas ventre d'Elizabeth pouvant continuer son chemin en embrassant l'intimité de la jeune femme qui ne pu s'empêcher de pousser des soupirs de plaisir du à ses baisers puis John remonta pour capturé ses lèvres mais au même moment il pénétra un doigt puis deux en Elizabeth qui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir le prénom de John. **

**Désormais elle le sentait en elle, ses doigts exerçait des va et viens et le plaisir d'Elizabeth ne cesser d'augmenter, John l'emmener dans un torrent de plaisir, celui-ci sentant qu'elle perdait pied retira ses doigts et continua à l'embrasser. **

**Elizabeth pu donc commencer ses attaques, elle garda une main derrière la nuque de John sur laquelle elle produisait une légère pression à fin d'intensifier leur baiser mais laissa vagabonder son autre main sur le torse de son amant, elle sentit d'ailleurs une légère bosse se former au niveau de son bas ventre, elle décida donc de déboutonné le pantalon de John et de glisser sa main dans le boxer de celui-ci lui procurant ainsi de douce caresse qui déstabilisait John, elle en profita pour le pousser sur le cotée, elle s'occupa de lui enlever les dernière barrière de vêtements pouvant découvrir le membre dresser de John, Elizabeth se pinça la lèvre inférieur et se mit à lui déposer des doux baiser plus brûlant les uns des autres au niveaux du bas ventre de son amant puis elle descendit embrassant le sexe durcit de plaisir de John. Pour John chaque caresse et chaque baiser d'Elizabeth était une véritable torture pour lui, son désir était extrême et sentir les mains et la bouche d'Elizabeth s'occuper de son intimité le rendez fou. **

**Au bout d'un moment John sentant que c'était le moment fit remonter Elizabeth qu'il fit retourner pour qu'elle se retrouve sous lui, Ils l'embrassa tendrement puis ancra son regard dans le sien avant de la pénétré leur arrachant à tout les deux n gémissement, John était entrés en elle et il commença alors ses lent va et viens qui devinrent plus rapide et plus précis au fil du temps, Elizabeth pouvait sentir ses muscles roulée sous ses doigts qui parcourait son dos quand a John à chaque nouveau coup de rein il sentait Elizabeth se cambrer un peut plus. **

**Leur plaisir était immense, tout deux vivaient en cette instant dans un autre monde, plus rien ne compter à part leur deux corps emboîter l'un dans l'autre, dansant à l'unisson. **

**Au bout d'un moment la respiration des deux amants devint plus saccadé John accéléra ses va et viens et ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme, le plaisir ultime dans un dernier cri. **

**John se laissa doucement tomber sur Elizabeth, enfouissant sa tête dans son coup.**

**John :** (lui déposant un dernier baiser dans son coup) Je t'aime.

**John se retira doucement D'Elizabeth et se positionna à côté d'elle qui vint se lover dans ses bras, tout deux tenter de reprendre leur respiration.**

**Elizabeth :** Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de me dire ?!

**John :** _(lui souriant_) Oui, (_l'embrassant_) Je t'aime Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** Je t'aime aussi

**Tout deux se sourirent, Elizabeth reposa sa tête sur le torse de John et tout deux s'endormirent paisiblement un sourire aux lèvres. **

**Les premier rayon du soleil faisait leur entré dans la pièce où deux personnes au corps nu dormait sur le sol enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. John se réveilla le premier et ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un énorme sourire quand il rencontra le visage toujours endormi d'Elizabeth, elle était si belle, John ne bougea pas, il resta là à la contempler, contempler cette femme si merveilleuse qui avait fait de lui un homme nouveau, un homme tout simplement amoureux. Après quelques minutes John vit les paupières de la jeune femme bouger pour enfin s'ouvrir, c'est là que leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'un sourire fut visible sur les deux visages.**

**John :** Bonjour Belle au bois dormant

**Elizabeth : **_(souriant de plus belle)_ Bonjour, tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

**John :** Quelques minutes.

**Elizabeth :** et ta fais quoi en attendant ?

**John :** te regarder, je n'ai pas le droit ?!

**Elizabeth :** _(l'embrassant)_ si, plus que jamais.

**John :** on va peut être se lever, surtout qu'on doit rentrer… _(Voyant le sourire d'Elizabeth s'effacer) _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Elizabeth :** J'avais presque oublié qu'on devait rentrer sur Atlantis, ses derniers jours était tellement magique que … reprendre de nouveau toute ses responsabilités… et notre couple pourra t-il réellement vivre sur Atlantis, que vont penser les autres ?

**John :** hé Elizabeth, regarde moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon les autres n'ont rien à dire, c'est notre vie, on fait ce qu'on veut.

**Elizabeth :** Oui, mais certaine personne vont dire que je fais du favoritisme…

**John :** _(rigolant)_ Elizabeth franchement les gens disaient déjà que tu faisais preuve de favoritisme quand il s'agissait de moi alors là au moins ils auraient quelque chose de fondé pour dire ça.

**Elizabeth :** Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de ses choses là moi ?

**John :** Par ce que on évite en générale de faire remonter les ragots, les rumeurs à l'oreille de la dirigeante surtout quand elle est le cœur du sujet.

**Elizabeth : **et il y en a beaucoup où je suis le cœur du sujet ?

**John :** Oh non juste une autre où ont dit que tu aurais une aventure _(tout souriant)_ avec le plus beau militaire de la citée.

**Elizabeth :** ça va les chevilles ?

**John :** Oui parfaitement mais comme je te disais au moins maintenant c'est rumeur vont pouvoir être fondée _(voyant le regard d'Elizabeth) _Mais si tu veux on ira progressivement et on sera discret au début.

**Elizabeth :** (_se blottissant encore plus dans ses bras)_ Oui, j'aimerais que l'ont soit discret au début, le temps au moins de prendre nos marques en tant que couple sur la citée.

**John :** (_lui caressant ses cheveux_) On fera ça alors…. Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas bien là mais … comme il va falloir refaire nos valises, et dire au revoir à tout le monde …

**Elizabeth :** _(se détachant de John_) Ok on se lève.

**Tout deux se relevèrent, ramassèrent leur vêtement et s'habillèrent, John mit dans un sac les quelques affaires qu'il avait emmenées pour la soirée et ils partirent main dans la main à la maison familiale laissant derrière eux cette maison qui venait d'être témoin du début de leur amour.**

**Arrivé à la maison, ils furent accueillit par toute la famille. **

**Mélinda :** (_d'un air malicieux_) Alors vous avez passé une bonne soirée.

**Elizabeth :** (_avec un énorme sourire)_ Parfaite

**Mélinda :** _(regardant Elizabeth embrasser John_) Ok j'ai compris, je ne veux pas de détails.

**Gary :** Moi par contre j'en veux ! John, (_passant son bras autour des épaule de John_) Mon petit frère, on va parler entre homme.

**John :** (_souriant)_ Alors là tu peut toujours rêver, par contre tu pourras nettoyer la maison si ça te dérange pas !

**Gary :** Ba voyons

**John :** Dsl mais on doit rentrer cette après midi alors …

**Lisa :** T'inquiète pas on rangera.

**John :**Merci Lisa, mais toi tu dois te ménager, ta mon neveux à mettre au monde.

**Lisa :** Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà un homme qui me surveille.

**Gary :** (_la prenant dans ses bras_) ba faut bien.

**Martha :** Alors ça y est vous partez cette après midi ?!

**John :** (_s'approchant de sa mère_) Oui maman, mais je te promet de plus mettre au temps de temps avant de revenir, enfin j'espère.

**Martha :** _(lui souriant_) Tu as intérêt ! Dit aurais-je le privilège de pouvoir passé un peut de temps avec mon fils dans la cuisine pour qu'on prépare le repas.

**John :** Avec plaisir maman.

**John offra un léger baiser à Elizabeth avant de suivre sa mère dans la cuisine. **

**Pendant que John faisait la cuisine avec sa mère Elizabeth partie préparer ses valises, quand elle boucla celle-ci, Elizabeth fut prise d'une certaine nostalgie, ces vacances lui avait fait vraiment du bien, elle avait rencontré des gens formidable, la famille de Sheppard qui l'avait accueillit a bras ouvert, elle espérait pouvoir les revoir bientôt et puis cette maison symbolisait un peut le début de son histoire avec John même si cela avait était plus officiel lors du mariage de Dylan et Mary, elle et John c'était tout de même fort rapproché dans cette maison familiale où il y régnait une immense chaleur humaine. La famille de John était vraiment extraordinaire et ils allaient tous lui manquer. **

**Elizabeth senti une agréable odeur chatouiller ses narines, elle décida donc de descendre à fin de profiter de ce dernier repas familial. **

**Quelques heures plus tard, John ferma le coffre de sa voiture, les valises ayant était mises à l'intérieure, il retourna dans l'entrée où Elizabeth dit au revoir à toute la famille.**

**Elizabeth :** _(enlaçant Lisa)_ prévenez nous quand le petit bout de chou pointera le bout de son nez.

**Lisa :** _(avec un sourire)_ Promis

**Gary :** _(prenant Elizabeth dans ses bras_) à la prochaine belle sœur !

**Elizabeth :** _(lui souriant)_ oui a très bientôt j'espère.

**Gary :** oui, enfin quand vous revenez, je veux que vous soyez fiancé et _(à Elizabeth)_ que tu es un polichinelle dans le tiroir.

**John :** _(ayant entendu_) Oh ne commence pas Gary.

**Gary :** (haussant les épaules) ba quoi ?!

**Mélinda :** _(à Elizabeth_) Je suis très heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance. J'espère qu'on se reverra vite.

**Elizabeth : **(_la prenant dans ses bras_) Oui, moi aussi, ça a était un réel plaisir de faire ta connaissance aussi.

**Elizabeth se détacha de Mélinda, John embrassa aussi Lisa, Gary et Mélinda avant d'aller vers Martha. **

**Martha : **_**(**__prenant Elizabeth dans ses bras_) Ma fille, je suis ravi d'avoir enfin pu faire ta connaissance et d'avoir assisté à la naissance de ton histoire avec mon fils, j'espère que vous serez heureux tout les deux (_chuchotant à son oreille) _et prend soin de lui pour moi.

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un sourire_) Ne t'inquiète pas Martha.

**Martha :** _(l'embrassant) _au revoir ma fille et a bientôt

**Elizabeth :** à bientôt

**Elizabeth sorti de la maison laissant John dire au revoir à sa mère.**

**John :** _(la prenant dans ses bras)_ maman, ça ma fait du bien de te revoir.

**Martha :** à moi aussi, tu m'avais manqué et j'espère que tu reviendras me voir un peut plus vite.

**John :** Je ferais de mon mieux.

**Martha :** Je suis aussi très heureuse que tu nous es présenté Elizabeth, c'est une fille extraordinaire, garde là, ne la fait pas souffrir et _(posant sa main sur la joue de son fils)_ pense à ce que je t'ai dit et donné.

**John :** Promis Maman.

**John lui offra un dernier baiser sur la joue puis il suivit Elizabeth jusqu'à la voiture, ils firent un dernier signe à la famille puis la voiture se mit en route pour Cheyenne mountain.**

**Le voyage se fit dans le silence total, tout deux étaient triste de quitter la famille après avoir passé une aussi bonne semaine, durant le voyage John avait pris la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne pour la réconforter, il voyait qu'elle aussi était triste mais il savait aussi que le retour sur Atlantis l'angoisser légèrement surtout avec leur nouveaux statut de couple.**

**Quand ils arrivèrent à la base, le général Landry les accueillit, leur demanda si leur semaine c'était bien passé puis ils les emmenèrent jusqu'à la salle de repos pour qu'il patiente avant de pouvoir passé la porte.**

**John était assis sur le canapé tandis qu'Elizabeth était au milieu de la pièce entrain de tourner en rond. **

**John :** Elizabeth (_lui tendant sa main)_ viens ici.

**Elizabeth s'approcha de John, celui-ci lui prit sa main et la force à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.**

**John :** _(l'enlaçant et l'embrassant dans le cou_) Calme toi mon ange.

**Elizabeth :** _(soupirant_) Tu dois me trouver bête.

**John :** _(plantant son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth)_ Certainement pas, je te comprend, c'est normal, je t'avouerais que moi aussi je suis légèrement angoissé mais du moment que je sois avec toi c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

**Elizabeth : **_(après l'avoir embrassé tendrement) _Tu es vraiment adorable.

**John :** _(lui souriant)_ Je t'aime

**Elizabeth :** _(se blottissant dans ses bras)_ Moi aussi je t'aime

**Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendant la porte s'ouvrir, ils se détachèrent alors à contre cœur. **

**Soldat :** Le général Landry vous attend en salle d'embarquement.

**John et Elizabeth remercierent le soldat puis il se rendirent en salle d'embarquement, le général Landry ordonna l'ouverture de la porte puis il leur souhaita un bon retour. **

**John et Elizabeth s'avancèrent jusqu'à la flaque bleutée, ils se regardèrent un instant pour se donner le courage et ils traversèrent ensemble le vortex. **

**Teyla :** (_prenant Elizabeth dans ses bras)_ Ravie de vous revoir, vos vacances se sont bien passé ?

**Elizabeth **Très bien merci.

**Rodney :** alors ça y est votre frère c'est marié

**John :** Oui, enfin, très beau moment.

**Elizabeth **: (_à teyla)_ Alors il y a des choses que je devrait savoir ?!

**Teyla :** Allez d'abord ranger vos affaires, mais si vous voulez je peux vous aider et je vous ferais un petit compte rendu en même temps.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant_) Parfait !

**Elizabeth sans alla avec Teyla non sans avoir avant accordé un jolie sourire à John, celui-ci lui rendit étant soulagé, il avait un instant eu peur qu'Elizabeth l'oubli, à peine était elle sur Atlantis que son masque de Leader c'était de nouveaux emparé de son visage mais son sourire l'avait rassuré. **

**John parti lui aussi ranger ses affaires. L'après midi pour John et Elizabeth passa vite et lentement à la fois, ils devaient tout les deux se mettre à la page des évènement qu'il s'étaient passé durant leur absence et ils ne purent se voir de toute l'après midi ce qui fut très dur pour John plus que pour Elizabeth celle-ci étant trop abordé par ses dossiers mais pour John qui n'était déjà pas en général très passionné par les dossiers, il n'avait pas arrêter de pensé à Elizabeth. **

**Le soir arriva très vite et John tomber de sommeil, il voulut aller voir Elizabeth mais arrivé en salle d'embarquement il la vit tellement concentré dans son dossier qu'il ne voulut pas aller la déranger et puis elle lui avait dit vouloir aller doucement en arrivant sur Atlantis alors il la laisserais venir. John alla donc dans ses cartier pour passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. **

**Elizabeth était là dans son bureau, elle lisait un dossier compte rendu de Teyla, au bout d'un moment elle fini sa lecture étouffant un bâillement, Elizabeth regarda sa montre et vis qu'il était déjà 10h, elle était fatigué et ne voulait pas trop abuser de sa première après midi sur Atlantis alors elle se leva et se dirigea vers ses cartier, arrivé dans ceux-ci Elizabeth s'arrêta tout d'un coup, ses cartier, seul, non Elizabeth n'avait vraiment pas envie de dormir seul, de se glisser dans des droit froid sans personne pour la réchauffer, sans des bras fort qui l'enlaçait, Elizabeth prit quelque affaire et sorti des cartier en direction de ceux de John où elle y rentra sans faire de bruit, elle vit John dormir profondément dans le lit, elle alla lui déposer un léger baiser sur son front puis parti dans la salle de bain pour se changer ensuite elle se glissa sous les couvertures et se blotti dans les bras de John en essayant de ne pas le réveiller ce qu'elle réussit mais John du sentir quelque chose contre lui car il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Elizabeth et enfui son visage dans son coup.**

**Elizabeth poussa un léger soupir de bonheur, le simple fait d'être dans les bras de cette homme la rendait heureuse, elle y était si bien, c'est donc un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. **

**Le lendemain matin John se réveilla le sourire au lèvres, il avait sentit Elizabeth se nicher dans ses bras durant la nuit ce qui l'avait apaisé, John s'étira mais il ne senti rien à coter de lui alors il ouvra précipitamment les yeux tout en se redressant dans le lit. Personne, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, aurait-il rêver de ce corps entre ses bras durant la nuit ? **

**John était dans ses pensées quand tout d'un coup il vit Elizabeth sortir de la salle de bain toute prête, John soupira alors de soulagement et arbora de nouveaux un énorme sourire. **

**Elizabeth :** (_voyant sa tête)_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**John :** J'ai cru que tu étais déjà parti ou que j'avais rêver de ta présence cette nuit.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant) _hé non j'était juste dans la salle de bain. Tu as bien dormi ?

**John :** avec toi toujours.

**Elizabeth :** _(se dirigeant vers la porte)_ Bon je vais à mon bureau

**John :** Hé tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose

**Elizabeth :** _(faisant l'innocente_) Euh … non, je ne vois pas …

**John sorti alors des draps avec pour seul vêtement un simple boxer ce qui permit à Elizabeth de contempler son corps si parfait, se permettant de pincer légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.**

**John s'approcha jusqu'à collé son corps contre celui d'Elizabeth.**

**John :** _(avec une petite moue_) Je n'ai pas le droit à mon bonjour ?!

**Elizabeth lui sourit, posa sa main sur sa joue et lui offrit un délicat baiser. **

**Elizabeth :** Bonjour.

**John :** (_en souriant_) Bonjour.

**Elizabeth :** maintenant je vais pouvoir y aller.

**John :** (_la retenant et collant ses lèvres dans le cou de sa compagne_) reste encore un peut

**Elizabeth :** _(déglutissant quelque peut)_ Non, John pas maintenant, je dois vraiment aller…

**Elizabeth ne pu finir sa phrase car les lèvres de John vinrent la faire taire, ce qui réussit, Elizabeth se laissa aller dans une danse sensuelle entre leurs langues qui se touchaient, remontant même l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de John, celui-ci y trouva dans ce geste comme un accord pour aller plus loin, il descendit alors ses mains à la limite du pull rouge de la jeune femme entreprennent à le relever. Elizabeth qui sentait que les choses échappaient à son contrôle le repoussa doucement.**

**Elizabeth :** _(posant ses mains sur son torse et le repoussant_) Non John

**John :** Ok, si tu n'as pas envie …

**Elizabeth : **Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, John, c'est juste que si je sort plus tard de t'es cartier il risque d'avoir du monde dans les couloirs.

**John :** (_baisant la tête_) Oh je vois

**Elizabeth :** (_se blottissant dans ses bras_) John on avait dit qu'on irait progressivement arrivé ici, et cela ne doit pas interférer dans notre rythme de travail.

**John :** _(soupirant_) Oui, je sais.

**Elizabeth : **_(relevant les yeux vers lui_) Tu m'en veut ?

**John :** _(l'embrassant sur le front) _Non, je ne t'en veut pas (_se détachant d'elle_) Je te laissa aller travailler maintenant.

**Elizabeth l'embrassa et parti de ses cartier en faisant attention qu'il n'y est personne qui la voit. John quand à lui se laissa tomber dans son lit tout en soupirant de frustration, il n'avait pas pensé à ces petit détails que pouvait signifier « on ira progressivement arrivé sur Atlantis » surtout que lui n'avait pas forcément envie de se cacher mais il le faisait pour Elizabeth, il comprenait ses craintes car il avait lui aussi les mêmes, c'est vrai mais dans un sens il s'en fichait un peut tout de même, tout ce qui lui importait c'était d'être avec Elizabeth et rien d'autre alors il serait patient et se retiendrait de trop montrer son attachement envers la dirigeante en publique du moins pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que Elizabeth soit prête, espérant qu'elle le soit assez vite. **

**Dans la journée, John alla voir Elizabeth dans son bureau, celle-ci était tellement concentré dans son rapport qu'elle ne le vit même pas rentré, elle se rendit compte de sa présence seulement quand elle senti deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et des lèvres dans son cou.**

**Elizabeth** _(dans un murmure_) John (_réalisant tout d'un coup l'endroit où ils se trouvaient)_ John, non, tu sais que mon bureau est à la vu de tous.

**John :** _(se relevant et levant ses mains_) Ok, j'ai rien fait.

**John alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du bureau d'Elizabeth. **

**Elizabeth **: (_voyant la tête de John_) John, tu étais d'accord.

**John :** Oui, je sais, je suis dsl, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris dsl.

**Tout deux se sourirent puis Elizabeth reporta son attention sur son rapport. **

**La vie sur Atlantis reprenna alors son cours normale avec le retour de la dirigeante et du chef Militaire de la citée, les missions se passaient normalement, John et Elizabeth restaient très professionnel devant tout le monde, même si parfois certains gestes, certains regards pouvaient parfois déraper, ils essayaient d'être le plus neutre possible mais certaine personne n'était pas dupe voyant l'anxiété grandissante d'Elizabeth quand John partait en mission. C'est ainsi que Teyla fut mise au courant par Elizabeth de sa relation qu'elle entretenait avec John et Ronon lui fut mis au courant par John qui allait de plus en plus lui demander conseil pour savoir comment s'y prendre pour que Elizabeth veuille bien vivre leur couple au grand jour, car il faut bien dire que au début cela pouvait être marrent, de ce cacher, de se voir en secret de se retrouver le soir pour pouvoir enfin toucher, embrasser la personne tant désiré, il y avait un petit coté existant à tout ça.**

**John c'était d'ailleurs presque installé dans les cartiers d'Elizabeth ceux-ci étant beaucoup plus grand et arborant une plus jolie vu sur l'océan avec en prime un balcon, cela avait était une évidence, ils avaient désormais leur habitude, Elizabeth avait fait une place pour les affaires de John dans son armoire, lui laissant aussi quelques tiroirs, dans la salle de bain aussi on pouvait très bien voir qu'un homme vivait en ces lieux, une deuxième brosse à dents dans le gobelet, son eau de Cologne sur la petite étagère, son rasoir… . **

**En général le soir, John arrivait le premier dans les cartier en faisant attention que personne ne l'ai vu puis il était rejoint un peut plus tard par Elizabeth pour pouvoir enfin se retrouver en tant que couple puis le matin John se levait tôt pour sortir des cartier de sa compagne avant qu'il y est trop de monde dans les couloirs, une espèce de petite routine installé que John avait envie de changer, il voulait pouvoir montrer à tout le monde à qu'elle point il aimait Elizabeth, pouvoir se permettre de petit geste d'amour même si il y avait du monde autour d'eux.**

**Oui, John en avait marre de ce cacher car cela durait depuis 4 mois, il avait bien essayer d'en parler à Elizabeth mais celle-ci disait ne pas ce sentir encore prête à affronter le regard des autres même si plus ou moins il avait entendu des rumeurs qui disait que les deux dirigeant vivaient dans les même cartier, donc dans un sens les gens était plus ou moins déjà au courant mais Elizabeth ne voulait rien entendre, c'est pour ça qu'il c'était donc confier à Ronon. **

**John :** _(allant s'asseoir après s'être pris une raclé par Ronon_) Ronon à ton avis comment pourrais-je faire changer d'avis Elizabeth

**Ronon :** en lui parlant

**John **_**:**__ (dépité)_ Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait mais … cela ne mène à rien.

**Ronon :** alors ne te décourage pas, essaie encore, montre lui que cette situation ne te convient plus.

**John :** J'ai déjà fait tout ça !

**Ronon :** John, il ne faut pas te décourager, continue elle finira bien par capituler

**John :** Peut être

**Il était tard, John se rendit alors directement dans les cartier d'Elizabeth, enfin leur cartier où il y trouva déjà Elizabeth allongé entrain de lire un livre, il l'embrassa puis alla prendre une douche, quelques minutes plus tard il vint s'installer dans le lit au coté d'Elizabeth toujours plongé dans la lecture de son livre. **

**C'est alors que John entama la fameuse discussion. **

**John :** Elizabeth, pourrais t-on parler ?

**Elizabeth :** Bien sûr mon chéri, Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**John :** _(se grattant la tête_) C'est juste que… tu ne penses pas qu'il serais temps de mettre au courant la citée pour nous.

**Elizabeth :** (_Posant son livre et d'un ton désespéré)_ John, on en a déjà discuté.

**John :** je sais mais je t'ai encore laissé le temps suffisant je trouve et moi j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras ou t'embrasser quand je viens te voir dans ton bureau, j'ai besoin que cela devienne officiel.

**Elizabeth **: John tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veut pas que …

**John :** Elizabeth, je sais mais on ne va pas rester dans cette situation toute notre vie, je ne tiendrais pas de toute façon…

**Elizabeth :** Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

**John :** Elizabeth, je t'aime et le fait de ne pas pouvoir le montrer me frustre.

**Elizabeth :** _(sur un ton un peut sec)_ oh ça te frustre et à cause de ta frustration je devrais le dire à tout le monde, tu pourrais au moins penser à moi.

**John :** _(s'énervent)_ Penser à toi ?! Depuis qu'on est ensemble je ne fait que ça, j'ai toujours fait comme tu le voulais, tu voulais qu'on aille doucement on a était doucement, qu'on se cache, on c'est caché, tu voulais du temps je t'en ai laissé mais maintenant que moi je te demande quelque chose, tu ne veux rien entendre, alors ne me dit surtout pas que je ne pense pas à toi ou que je DOIT penser à toi car c'est déjà ce que je fait mais apparemment toi, tu te fiche complètement de moi (_se levant)_ et de mon bien être aussi.

**Elizabeth :** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**John :** (_rassemblant quelques affaires_) Je retourne dans mes cartier, je crois qu'une pause s'impose dans notre relation qui ne mène nulle part pour le moment.

**Elizabeth :** Alors tu rompt ?

**John :** J'ai dit une pause Elizabeth pas une rupture !

**Elizabeth :** Oui, enfin s'en ai un euphémisme

**John :** Non c'est vraiment une pause, maintenant si tu veut qu'on continue cette relation cela ne tiens qu'à toi de décider.

**Elizabeth :** (_énervé aussi)_ Ce n'est pas un peut facile de tout mettre entre mes mains

**John :** (_devant la porte)_ Peut être mais moi je sais déjà que je t'aime et je crois que j'en ai fait assez pour que tu te sente prête et en plus je te laisse encore un peut de temps pour prendre une décision alors soit en contente _(sortant)_ mais ne traîne pas trop, je n'attendrait pas éternellement.

**John sorti des cartiers avec ses affaires laissant Elizabeth là, sur le lit, essayant d'encaisser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les yeux brillants, des larmes naquirent au creux de ses yeux. **

**Après cette dispute plus rien ne fut pareil et l'ambiance de la citée en prit un coup, John et Elizabeth ne se parlaient que pour le stricte minimum, pour les missions ou tout autre chose qui référait au travail uniquement.**

**John était constamment de mauvaise humeur et il agressait constamment les gens mais si ces amis comprenaient son comportement sachant de quoi il en retournait, les autres membres de l'expédition ne le savaient pas, même si il y avait des rumeurs sur une dispute entre John et Elizabeth, ce qui pouvait être aussi confirmé vu l'état de leur dirigeante, celle-ci n'était plus aussi souriante que lorsqu'elle était revenu de ses vacances avec John, certaine personne disait même qu'il la voyait parfois pleurer dans son bureau avant qu'elle ne se réfugie sur le balcon. **

**Plus les jours passaient, plus les choses devenaient insupportable, un jour une dispute éclata entre John et Elizabeth, la dirigeante avait reçut plusieurs plainte du comportement du colonel. Les choses avaient été très explosives, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle de contrôle et d'embarquement les entendaient, enfin sans vraiment distinguer leur discussion et heureusement car cela avait dévié sur leur situation. La discussion avait tellement dérapé qu'Elizabeth avait même giflé John ce qui n'avait pas passé inaperçu pour certaines personnes.**

**Elizabeth :** _(stupéfaite de ce qu'elle venait de faire_) Je suis dsl John

**John :** _(se massant la joue, le regard noir)_ Je crois que mon équipe et moi allons nous occuper de la mission sur P5X850, comme il s'agit d'une mission de trois jour, je crois que cela nous fera du bien et à la citée aussi par la même occasion.

**John sorti du bureau sous les regards de toute les personne présente dans la salle de contrôle laissant Elizabeth s'effondrer dans le fauteuil enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là, tout allait pourtant si bien mais ses angoisses avaient du être plus fort et voilà où cela l'avait mené, elle se releva les larmes menaçant de couler pour se diriger vers les cartier de Teyla, elle avait besoin de parler. **

**Teyla marchait dans les couloirs de la citée d'un pas décidé, elle entra en trombe dans les cartier de John, celui-ci la regarda surpris. **

**Teyla :** qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé avec Elizabeth ? Enfin je sais ce qu'il c'est passé elle est venu me voir.

**John :** Déjà.

**Teyla :** John mais c'est pas vrai ! Toute la citée parle de votre dispute même si il ne savent pas exactement de quoi cela en retourne les rumeur vont aller bon train.

**John :** Hé ben qu'ils parlent je m'en fiche.

**Teyla :** Tu es sûr que c'est la meilleure solution de t'exiler pendant trois jours

**John :** Oui, je crois que c'est nécessaire, on part demain matin.

**Teyla :** Vous partez demain, Je ne viens pas avec vous, vu l'état d'Elizabeth, car si tu n'es pas au courant cette « pause » lui fait aussi du mal, tu n'es pas le seul a souffrir de cette situation Je préfère rester avec elle.

**John :** Comme tu voudras.

**Teyla : **Hé John, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, Elizabeth t'aime.

**C'est sur ses paroles que Teyla laissa John seul dans ses cartiers en pleine réflexion, c'est vrai que peut être il allait trop loin et qu'il pensait en ce moment un peut trop ç lui ne faisant même pas attention a ce que cette « pause » fasse à Elizabeth, oui peut être mais il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peut vu ses saute d'humeur de ses derniers jours, vu la situation, il espérait que cela leur fasse du bien. **

**Le lendemain l'équipe de John passa la porte, Elizabeth leur souhaita sans grande conviction bonne chance mais John ne lui adressa même pas un regard elle le regarda alors passer la porte puis baissa la tête avant de retourner dans son bureau. La matinée se passa s'en encombre, Teyla étant là pour aider Elizabeth dans ses rapport dans lesquels elle avait du mal a s'y mettre, elles étaient donc tout les deux dans le bureau d'Elizabeth quand la porte se mit en marche. **

**Teyla :** Un retour était prévu ?

**Elizabeth :** Non pas à cette heure !

**Elizabeth se leva la peur au ventre et si il c'était passé quelque chose à John, si … elle se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle pour demander si il y avait un code d'identification.**

**Sergent :** C'est le SGC Madame

**Elizabeth :** _(perplexe)_ Le SGC ! Baisser le bouclier.

**Teyla :** Qu'est ce qu'il peuvent bien vouloir ?

**Elizabeth** : Je ne sais pas.

**Tout d'un coup ils virent le Général O'neill passait la porte avec richard Woolsey, Elizabeth et Teyla descendirent alors les escaliers pour aller à leur rencontre.**

**Elizabeth : **Colonel O'neill, Mr Woolsey, que nous vaut cette visite ?

**Woolsey :** Je crois que nous devrions aller dans un endroit plus privé.

**Elizabeth :** euh, oui très bien, allons en salle de briefing.

**Elizabeth les emmena en salle de briefing avec un mauvais pressentiment. **

**Jack :** (_voyant Elizabeth légèrement inquiète)_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien de grave.

**Woolsey :** Cela dépend du point de vu.

**Elizabeth :** Aller vous alors consentir à me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

**Jack :** Le SGC a était contacté par un membre de l'expédition pour nous prévenir ….

**Woolsey :** _(froid) _D'un comportement étrange du colonel Sheppard et du votre aussi.

**Elizabeth :** Oh et qui donc à pu vous informer de cela aussi rapidement qui plus es ?

**Teyla :** Elizabeth n'aurait pas du être mise au courant du message envoyé par cette personne ?

**Jack :** Pas forcément.

**Voix :** On va dire que j'ai mes méthodes.

**Elizabeth :** _(voyant la personne) _Kavanah ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné que cela vienne de vous ?!

**Woolsey :** Oui, c'est bien Kavanah qui nous a contacté pour nous signaler vos comportement étrange surtout celui du colonel Sheppard et cela m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez pas remit à sa place.

**Elizabeth :** Moi et le colonel avons eu une discussion à ce sujet.

**Kavanah :** _(riant)_ Une discussion qui ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé (_à Woolsey)_ Notre dirigeante ici présente n'a pas trouvé mieux que de le gifler et pour toute réponse le Colonel est parti en mission pour 3 jours.

**Teyla :** Kavanah, vous êtes vraiment écoeurant.

**Jack :** Elizabeth, vous avez vraiment fait ça ?!

**Elizabeth :** _(essayant de garder contenance)_ Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

**Woolsey :** Mais on veut bien que vous nous expliquiez.

**Elizabeth :** Cela ne vous regarde pas.

**Woolsey :** oh vraiment et en quoi cela ne nous regarderez pas ?!

**Kavanah :** _(avec un sourie sadique)_ Oh juste par ce qu'il s'agit du fait que le Dr Weir et le Colonel Sheppard entretienne une relation ou entretenait une relation car la base de tout serais une querelle d'amoureux d'après les rumeurs.

**Teyla :** Ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

**Woolsey **: Peut être mais _(regardant Elizabeth)_ permettez moi de vous demander si cela est vrai ?

**Elizabeth regarda tour à tour Kavanah qui arborait un sourire satisfait, Woolsey qui avait un air plus que sérieux, Teyla qui sembler bouillonner en elle-même et jack qui lui arborait un petit sourire, on aurait presque dit que la nouvelle lui avait fait plaisir. Elizabeth réfléchit un instant que devait elle faire nier ou dire la vérité, nier sembler être la meilleur solution mais cela reviendrait à faire ce que John lui avait tant reprochait Elle devrait prendre une décision maintenant et la décision qu'elle prendrait marquerait à jamais sa relation avec John. Si elle nier encore, elle le perdait et si l'avouait, John reviendrait vers elle mais elle perdrait peut être son poste ce qui reviendrait quasiment au même ou peut être pas, elle devait en venir rapidement a une conclusion et la conclusion était … qu'elle aimait John et qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre, non. **

**Elizabeth :** _(inspirant)_ Oui, Les rumeurs sont vraies, Le colonel et moi avons une relation plus que professionnel et nous avons eu une divergence dans le fait d'officialiser ou non notre relation.

**Jack :** _(souriant)_ Oh mais le fait de vous cacher n'a finalement peut être servi à rien vu le résultat.

**Elizabeth :** _(dans un souffle)_ Malheureusement.

**Woolsey **: On tout cas vous savez que … _(Woolsey s'arrêta voyant Elizabeth légèrement vaciller)_ Dr Weir, vous allez bien.

**Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de répondre car elle s'évanouit, Teyla amortissant légèrement sa rencontre avec le sol. **

**Teyla :** Une équipe médicale en salle de briefing.

**Elizabeth fut ramené à l'infirmerie où Carson s'occupa d'elle. Quelques heures plus tard Elizabeth se réveilla. **

**Carson :** _(voyant Elizabeth ouvrir les yeux)_ ah vous vous réveillez enfin.

**Elizabeth :** _(essayant de se redresser)_ Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

**Carson :** _(l'aidant)_ doucement, Vous avez eu un malaise.

**Elizabeth :** Oh, sûrement la fatigue et le surmenage.

**Carson :** Je n'en doute pas mais cela vous est déjà arrivé ces jours si n'est ce pas ?

**Elizabeth :** _(baissant la tête)_ Oui en plus des nausées.

**Carson :** Elizabeth ce n'est pas sérieux vu votre état, car vous vous doutez de votre état ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui, et je suis sûr que maintenant vous pouvez m'en donner la confirmation.

**Carson :** Oui, je peux vous le confirmer, vous êtes bien enceinte Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** De combien de temps ?

**Carson :** 3 semaines _(voyant le regard d'Elizabeth dans les vague_) C'est John le père n'est ce pas ?

**Elizabeth :** _(regardant Carson)_ Oui

**Voix :** Alors Dr comment va-t-elle ? _(Voyant Elizabeth réveillé)_ oh vous êtes réveillé

**Carson :** Je vous laisse.

**Elizabeth** : _(avec un sourire) _Général.

**Jack :** Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Jack. Vous savez, vous nous avez fait peur, enfin à moi a oui en tout cas. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave !

**Elizabeth :** Non, juste la fatigue, le stresse accumulé au fait que je sois enceinte.

**Jack :** (_sur le coup de la surprise)_ Oh ! Félicitation ! Vous êtes contente ?

**Elizabeth **: Oui mais je ne sais pas comment le haut comité va le prendre.

**Jack :** vous savez votre confirmation de votre relation avec le colonel Sheppard à déjà fait le tour de la citée le haut comité va l'apprendre, votre grossesse aussi va être leur être apprise mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais m'en occuper. Vous ne perdrez pas votre poste, ni vous, ni Sheppard.

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un grand sourire)_ Merci Jack.

**Jack : **Mais de rien. Maintenant vous avez intérêt à faire attention à vous.

**Elizabeth :** Promis

**Jack :** et j'espère que cela s'arrangera avec John.

**Elizabeth **: _(baissant la tête)_ Moi aussi.

**O'neill parti car désormais il avait du pain sur la planche pour tenir sa promesse, déjà il devait mettre Woolsey de son coté, normalement cela ne serait pas si difficile mais après c'était le comité qu'il fallait convaincre et là … les choses étaient tout autres. **

**Les deux Jours qui suivirent, Teyla remplaça Elizabeth qui était en repos forcé à l'infirmerie, Carson veillant à son bien être pour qu'elle se décontracte. **

**Teyla était donc en salle de contrôle quand la porte s'activa, John était de retour. Celui-ci passa la porte avec son équipe et fut surpris d'être accueillit par Teyla et non par Elizabeth ce qui surpris aussi rodney. **

**Rodney :** Pourquoi Elizabeth n'est pas là ?

**Teyla :** Le général O'Neill et woolsey sont venus à cause de _(regardant John)_ L'ambiance du moment que kavanah a dénoncé.

**Rodney :** oh oh

**Teyla :** oh ça a plus ou moins était et ils sont déjà partis mais Elizabeth a fait un malaise il y a 3 jours et elle est en repos forcé à L'infirmerie.

**John : **_**(**__paniquant)_ Elizabeth à fait un malaise ?!

**Voix :** Oui, j'ai fait un malaise John mais ça va, ce n'est rien.

**Teyla :** Elizabeth …

**Elizabeth **: Carson ma autorisé à sortir.

**John :** _(se rapprochant d'elle)_ Tu es sûr que ce n'est rien.

**Elizabeth :** sûr _(se jetant dans ses bras)_ mais toi tu m'as manqué.

**John :** _(surpris par son geste)_ Euh… Elizabeth …

**Elizabeth :** Tout le monde est au courant, Jack et Woolsey aussi par la même occasion.

**John:** Oh! Oh!

**Elizabeth :** Jack a dit qu'il s'en occupera mais quoi qu'il arrive peut m'importe du moment que je soit avec toi.

**John :** _(l'embrassant sur le front)_ Je t'aime Elizabeth !

**Elizabeth :** moi aussi _(se détachant de lui)_ J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire

**John :** Oui …

**Elizabeth :** Carson m'a fait des analyse suite à mon évanouissement et il ma confirmé ce que je pensais depuis quelque jours déjà, John, Je suis enceinte.

**John :** Tu es sérieuse ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui

**John lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer avant de l'embrasser tendrement. **

**John :** _(se retournant vers Rodney, Ronon et Teyla avec un grand sourire)_ Je vais être papa !

**A partir de ce moment l'ambiance sur Atlantis fut rétablit et devint même encore plus joyeuse au vu de la bonne humeur et de l'incroyable bonheur des deux dirigeants. 3 mois était passé et le ventre d'Elizabeth s'était quelque peut arrondie, plus personne ne pouvait nier sa grossesse. Elizabeth était grandement aidé dans son travail par Teyla, John, Rodney et même Ronon, tout le monde, enfin surtout ses amis la protégeaient, cela était agréable mais par moment elle avait l'impression de ne pouvoir rien faire, dans ces cas là, Elizabeth clamé haut et fort qu'elle était juste enceinte et pas en sucre, cela changeait les choses pendant quelques jours mais après cela reprenait de plus belle et en fin de compte elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.**

**John, lui, était le plus heureux des hommes et cela ce voyait surtout lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Elizabeth, son regard s'illuminait et la perspective d'être père, de fonder une famille avec la femme qu'il aimé plus que tout y était pour beaucoup. Depuis 3 mois il laissait les choses aller mais une pensée l'obsédait et c'est donc un soir alors qu'Elizabeth était dans la salle de bain, que John assit sur le bord du lit réfléchit tout en regardant la petite boite qu'il tournait dans ses mains, il repensa alors au moment où sa mère le lui avait donné. **

**Flash Back**

**John et sa mère étaient dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le dernier repas qu'ils passeraient ensemble avant un petit moment.**

**Martha :** Alors votre soirée c'est bien passé ?

**John :** Très bien.

**Martha :** Je suppose que vous avez passé un certain cap …

**John :** Maman

**Martha :** Ok, je ne demanderais rien _(après un moment)_ Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est ce pas ?

**John :** Oui, je n'ai jamais était aussi amoureux d'une femme même pas avec …. (_Dans un souffle)_ Jessica

**Martha :** Dans ce cas je suis très heureux pour toi _(sortant une boite d'un tiroir) _J'aimerais te donner quelque chose _(lui tendant la boite que John prit et l'ouvrit)_ C'est la bague de fiançailles de ma mère, elle me l'avait donné, aujourd'hui c'est à toi que je la donne, fais en bonne usage.

**John :** _(Prenant sa mère dans les bras)_ Je te le promet.

**Martha :** donc si elle devait être destiné à Elizabeth sa m'arrangerais…

**Tout deux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. **

**Fin du Flash back **

**Sa mère lui avait donné cette bague et il était bien décidé à l'offrir à la femme qu'il aimait, John était toujours dans ses pensées quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, il cacha alors la boite dans sa poche.**

**Elizabeth :** (_voyant l'air songeur de John)_ tu vas bien, mon chéri ?

**John :** _(lui tendant la main qu'Elizabeth prit_) Oui ça va, ne t'en fais pas

**John tira un peut Elizabeth prés de lui et déposa un baiser sur son ventre arrondi. **

**John :** J'aimerais juste de demander quelque chose.

**Elizabeth :** Vas-y !

**John :** j'aurais peut être du préparer quelque chose de romantique mais en même temps je voulais que cela soit simple alors …

**John s'agenouilla**

**Elizabeth :** John qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**John :** Laisse moi faire jusqu'au bout stp. Elizabeth je t'aime depuis le premier jour où l'ont c'est vu, on a appris à ce connaître en travaillant ensemble, nous somme devenu amis, aucun de nous n'a de secret pour l'autre,on se devine et un seul regard nous suffit pour nous comprendre, oui je t'apprécie depuis le début mais je me suis avoué que cela était de l'amour qu'il y a peut et il nous a fallut 3 ans pour que l'ont se trouve enfin, je sais que je t'aime plus que tout et je n'ai jamais ressentit ça auparavant avec aucune autre femme, je t'aime et de savoir que je vais avoir un enfant avec toi me rend l'homme le plus heureux de la galaxie et _(sortant la boite en écrin de sa poche_) J'aimerais que tu fasse encore mon bonheur_ (lui tendant l'écrin)_ Elizabeth Weir veux tu devenir ma femme ?

**Elizabeth resta un instant silencieuse essayant de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passé, JOhn était là, devant elle, lui demandant de devenir sa femme, elle était en cette instant même au ange l'homme qu'elle aimait lui demandé de l'épousé, Elizabeth lui sourit et prononça un « oui », John se releva pour l'embrasser avant de lui mettre la bague à son doigt, ils se sourirent, Elizabeth captura de nouveaux les lèvres de son compagnon mais cette fois-ci dans un baiser plus pressant qui les conduisit jusqu'à un corps à corps très brûlant. **

**Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth se leva de bonne heure, John étant toujours endormie, elle se leva sans faire de bruit s'habilla et alla sur le balcon, dehors il faisait bon, le soleil se levait et de légère brise effleurait la peau d'Elizabeth qui était dans ses pensées tout en successivement regardant la bague à son doigt et son ventre. Tout c'était si vite enchaîner entre elle et John, dans uns sens c'était trés bien car cela faisait 3 ans qu'il se chercher alors pourquoi continuer à être aussi long, elle ne regretter en rien ce qu'il se passait entre eux car elle aimait John plus que tout, il était l'homme de sa vie et elle en était sûr, seulement Elizabeth avait besoin d'une pause, pas une pause dans sa relation avec John, non, une pause avec son travaille sur Atlantis pour pouvoir construire sa vie avec John mais elle ne savait pas comme il prendrais sa demande. **

**Une brise s'engouffra dans la chambre ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller John qui frissonna, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement quand il vit qu'il était tout seul dans la chambre, il scruta la pièce c'est alors qu'il l'aperçu à travers la vitre dos à lui regardant l'océan, John se leva alors et enfila son pantalon avant d'aller rejoindre Elizabeth sur le balcon. **

**Elizabeth était là, les yeux fermer profitant du soleil sur sa peau et de la brise qui caresser son visage, une main sur son ventre, quand elle senti deux bras l'enlacer et deux mains se poser au même endroit que sa main qui était sur son ventre.**

**John :** _(lui déposant un baiser dans le cou)_ a quoi tu penses ?

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant) _au bonheur.

**Ils restèrent un instant comme ça avant qu'Elizabeth ne se retourne dans les bras de John à fin de lui faire face**.

**Elizabeth :** John il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

**John :** je t'écoute

**Elizabeth :** Depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai réfléchit dont on aller organiser les choses sur la citée et depuis hier soir j'en suis encore plus sûr que c'est ce que je veux pour qu'on puisse construire notre vie tranquillement, je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir mais …. J'aimerais qu'on retourne sur terre déjà pendant la période de ma grossesse et après on verra.

**John :** _(surpris)_ Tu veux quitter Atlantis ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui, Je veux me prendre du temps pour moi, nous, le bébé. Tu pourras toujours travailler au SGC.

**John :** D'accord.

**Elizabeth :** … c'est vrai ? Tu es d'accord ?

**John :** Oui, je crois que c'est le mieux de toute façon.

**Elizabeth :** _(l'embrassant) _Je t'aime.

**John :** Moi aussi.

**Après ça les choses s'enchaînèrent tout de suite, Elizabeth et John envoyèrent leur demande au SGC, une demande qui leur fut accordé puis ils réunirent Rodney, Ronon, Teyla et Carson pour leur faire part de leur décision, leur faire part aussi de leur fiançailles. Tous furent triste de leur décision mais si John et Elizabeth pensaient que c'était le mieux pour eux c'est que cela devait certainement être le cas. **

**Les deux dernière semaines des dirigeants sur Atlantis passa très vite, entre la préparation de leur affaires qu'ils devaient reprendre, informer toute la citée de leur départ et annoncer la nouvelle dirigeante qui ne fut autre que Teyla, tout le monde était plus que surpris que les deux dirigeant quitte la citée, c'est ainsi que la veille de leur départ il y eut une petite fête d'adieu et le lendemain matin c'est les yeux mouiller de tristesse à l'idée de laisser leur amis qu'ils passèrent la porte. **

**Dans une maison, d'une petite ville du Colorado, une femme âgée était dans son jardin entrain d'arroser les plantes quand elle entendit sonner à la porte, Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte la vieille femme fut surprise de voir les personnes qu'il y avait derrière. **

**John :** Surprise !

**Martha :** John ! Elizabeth ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là ?

**John :** On peut entrer ?

**Martha :** euh. Oui bien sûr, entrez.

**John et Elizabeth entrèrent et se dirigèrent dans le salon où ils s'assirent**

**Martha :** Tout va bien, j'espère ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui tout va très bien ne vous inquiétez pas.

**John :** Nous sommes ici car on emménage, moi je vais travailler à la base Cheyenne mountain non loin d'ici et Elizabeth s'arrête de travailler et si nous avons décidé ça c'est par ce que…

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un sourire et posant une mains sur son ventre)_ Je suis enceinte et John et moi allons nous marié.

**Tout d'un coup le silence apparut, Martha regardait tour à tour John et Elizabeth surprise puis elle déposa son attention sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui il était vrai était plus arrondi que la fois où elle l'avait vu. **

**Martha : **Hé bien … Mes félicitation, je ne m'attendait pas à ce que tu ailles aussi vite John avec en prime un bébé.

**John : **Hé c'est que quand je suis décidé je ne fais pas les choses à moitié !

**Elizabeth :** _(rigolant)_ bon te vante pas trop non plus.

**Martha :** Vous aller emménager dans ta maison John ?

**John :** Oui, mais justement ça te dérangerais si on reste quelque temps, le temps de faire tout ce qu'il y a à faire dans la maison ?

**Martha :** (_avec un grand sourire)_ Pas du tout, vous êtes toujours les bien venu chez moi

**John :** Merci

**Martha :** Au fait Lisa a accouché d'un petit garçon, ils l'ont nommé Killian.

**John :** C'est Jolie, il va falloir qu'on aille les voir et faudra qu'on parle des prénoms aussi

**Elizabeth :** Oui, DES prénoms car c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de t'en parler vu tout le remue ménage pour notre départ mais avant de partir j'avais fait une écographie avec Carson et il se trouve que … je sui enceinte de Jumeaux… ou jumelles, le sexe je n'ai pas voulut demander.

**John :** Attend t'es sérieuse là ? On va avoir deux bébés ?

**Elizabeth :** oui, mon chéri.

**John :** wouah !

**Martha :** Quand je disais que tu ne faisais pas les choses à moitié

**Elizabeth :** là c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

**C'est sur cette nouvelle que John et Elizabeth commencèrent leur vie sur terre, ou la recommencèrent dans un certain sens. Elizabeth et John firent les travaux dans la maison avec l'aide de la famille Sheppard tout en préparant leur mariage qu'il voulait célébrer dans 3 mois, c'est ainsi que 2 mois plus tard la maison fut entièrement finie, tout était installé, John et Elizabeth purent enfin vivre chez eux, leur premier Chez eux. Cela faisait de mois qu'il étaient revenu sur terre, bien évidemment Atlantis et surtout leur amis leur manquait mais ils s'étaient très vite ré habitué à la vie sur terre et étaient très heureux, Elizabeth s'occupait comme elle pouvait, aller chez Lisa, mary, mélinda ou Martha, elle sortait se balader dans la ville pendant que John lui travaillé à la base et rentré le soir, car pour le moment il avait demandé à ne pas partir sur le terrain le temps qu'Elizabeth accouche. **

**Les jours passèrent et le jour fatidique et tant attendu pour John et Elizabeth arriva. Tout le monde était présent, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Carson et Laura étaient revenu sur terre pour cette occasion et de les retrouver avait était un réel plaisir, il y avait bien évidemment la famille Sheppard et les parents d'Elizabeth qui était arrivé la veille dans la maison familiale pour rencontré pour la première fois l'homme avec qui leur fille se marié et cette rencontre c'était très bien passé au grand bonheur des deux futur époux et aujourd'hui ils étaient là, devant l'autel de l'église à fin de se promettre fidélité. Elizabeth vêtu d'une robe blanche sur mesure au vu du ventre rond de 6 mois et demi qu'elle arborait. Le mariage fut magnifique et plein d'émotion avant que la phrase fatidique fut prononcée.**

**Prète :** Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

**John ne se fit pas prier et embrassa Elizabeth qui était désormais sa femme, sous les applaudissements de tout l'assemblé. Un jour spécial et après la cérémonie la fête se poursuivit jusque tard dans la soirée et même la nuit, Elizabeth et John profitant de leur amis, demandant des nouvelle de la citée et tout un tas d'autre choses. Une autre étape était donc franchit pour notre couple maintenant il fallait attendre dans prés de 2 mois et demi avant qu'Elizabeth n'accouche….**

**2 mois et demi plus tard ….**

**Infirmière :** Respirez, poussez !

**Elizabeth :** aaaaaaaahhh ! (_Respirant)_ John je vais te tuer !

**John :** Mais j'ai rien fait.

**Elizabeth :** _(serrant la main de John)_ si, tu m'as mit aaaahhhhh ! Enceinte de 2 bébés aahhh !!

**Docteur :** On voit la tête du premier bébé, continuez de pousser

**Quelque minutes plus tard on put entendre les cris du premier bébé sortit.**

**Docteur :** Félicitation, c'est une fille

**Elizabeth eut quelques secondes de répit mais les contractions reprirent il y avait toujours un autre bébé qui voulait sortir, c'est ainsi que encore quelque minutes plus tard le second bébé sorti et se mit à crier. **

**Docteur :** Félicitation vous venez d'accoucher _(mettant l'un des bébé dans les bras d'Elizabeth pendant que John reçut l'autre dans ses bras par une infirmière)_ de deux magnifiques petite fille.

**Infirmière :** Comment vous allez les appeler ?

**Elizabeth :** _(caressant la petite main de sa fille)_ Camille et

**John :** _(regardant la petite fille dans ses bras)_ Eléonore

**John s'assit sur le bord du lit et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Elizabeth, tout deux étaient heureux, c'est dans ses moments là qu'il ne regrettait pas leur choix même si parfois Atlantis leur manquait ainsi que leurs amis, ils savaient qu'ici il pourrait être là pour leur enfants, pour les élevé loin des Wraith car c'était ça aussi, Atlantis comportait ses danger, comme la terre bien sûr mais cela restait différent, Elizabeth ne c'était pas sentit prête à fonder une famille sur Atlantis et maintenant qu'ils étaient sur terre, ils avaient leur famille, et il y aurait désormais deux petites puces supplémentaires à la maison qui ferait tout les jours la joies de leur parents. **

**Retourneraient –ils sur atlantis ? Certainement mais pas tout de suite, si cela devait se faire ils attendraient que Camille et Eléonore soient plus grandes en attendant ils vivaient leur vie dans le bonheur. **

**FIN  
**


End file.
